Una Card Captor en Juban
by Shinta-Girl
Summary: Las Cartas Sakura han cambiado de region, y es el deber de Sakura recuperarlas ocasionando que se tope con las heroinas locales... Cap 17 Arriba XD
1. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

  ¿AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS?

  1° capitulo

  Por:Shinta

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura no lo sé, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Toda esta historia se plantea después de que las Sailor Vencieron a Sailor Galaxia y cuando Sakura esta cambiando todas las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura

En un lugar de Tokio:

Eran 3 jóvenes y 2 muchachos muy bien parecidos

-Por fin llegamos-dijo Sakura

-Si, tienes razón Sakura-dijo Li

-Que bueno que logramos engañar a tu hermano que era un viaje de intercambio-dijo Tomoyo susurrándole al oído a Sakura

-Es que si lo traíamos vendría Yukito y al venir él contaríamos con Yue-dijo Sakura

-Dejen de hablar tanto y busquemos un departamento para los 5-dijo Touya

-Pues en marcha-dijo el joven Yukito

Mientras en el Templo Hikawa:

-Bueno chicas las cite por que he sentido unas energías muy extrañas-dijo Rey

-Pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada-dijo Amy

-Amy tiene razón, tendremos que esperar a que esa energía  vuelva a aparecer-dijo Lita

-Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela, así que me retiro- dijo Amy

-Es verdad, mejor nos retiramos-dijeron las demás

-Hasta mañana chicas-dijo Rey

Ya en el departamento:

-Mañana hay escuela así que mejor acuéstense ya-dijo Touya

-Hasta mañana hermano-dijo Sakura

-Bueno Touya que aremos mañana- dijo Yukito

-Pues entrar a una preparatoria también y buscar empleo-dijo Touya

-Hasta mañana Touya-dijo Yukito bostezando

Al día siguiente en la primaria:

-Buenos días-dijo el maestro

-buenos días-dijeron los alumnos

-Quiero presentarles a unos nuevos estudiantes- dijo el profesor-ellas son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidojy y el joven Li Shaoran.

-Mu... Mucho gusto-dijo Sakura

Mientras en la preparatoria:

-Quiero presentarles a 2 nuevos alumnos-dijo el maestro-ellos son Touya Kinomoto y Yukiti Sukishiro

-Mucho gusto-dijo Yukito

Mira que guapos dijeron las chicas(en especial Lita y Mina)

-Ya son nuestros dijeron Lita y Mina

-No tienen remedio-se decía Amy con una gota de sudor 

Ya en la hora del almuerzo en la primaria:

-Bueno, venimos a capturar  unas cartas clow -dijo Sakura

-No pasaría esto si hubieras controlado tu magia -dijo Li

- No fue mi culpa y además... además-dijo Sakura antes de ser interrumpida por una joven de pelo Rosa con un peinado de Chonguitos

-Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo soy Rini

-Ho... hola-dijo Sakura

-¿No les gustaría venir con migo a Crowns-dijo Rini

-Encantados-dijo Tomoyo

-Los veré a La salida-dijo Rini antes de irse

-Que cartas clow sé té escaparon-dijo Tomoyo

-Las cartas de pelea, sombra y... y... no recuerdo las otras-dijo Sakura

Li y Tomoyo se fueron de espaldas

Mientras tanto en la Preparatoria:

-Mira que guapos-decía Mina

-guaperrimos-decia Lita

-No tienen remedio-decía Serena

-Claro, ya que tu tienes novio-regaño Lita

-Vamos a hablarles-dijo Mina

-Me da pena-dijo Lita

-Vamos-dijo Mina arrastrando a Lita

-Hola!!!-dijo Mina

-¿Que quieren?-dijo Touya

-Touya no seas grosero-dijo Yukito

-Solo queríamos saber si... -dijo Mina antes de que la interrumpiera un sonido

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ R R R I I I I N N N N G G G G G !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Es hora de regresar a clases-dijo Touya

-Esperame Touya-Dijo Yukito

-Pero... Rayos-dijo mina rezongando-se nos fueron, pero la diosa del amor Minako Aino no se rendir

 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!!!!

A todas les salió una gota de sudor (!- -)

Después en la primaria a la hora de salida:

-Hola, ¿Ya están listos?-dijo Rini a la salida

-Sí vamonos-dijo Tomoyo

-Pues en marcha-dijo Rini

Ya en Crowns:

-Que van a ordenar-dijo un joven

-Pues yo quiero... ¿Hermano?-dijo Sakura al levantar la mirada

-No sé por que te sorprendes, si claramente te dije en la mañana que al salir de la escuela buscaría un empleo-dijo Touya

-Bueno queremos 3 hamburguesas y 3 malteadas-dijo Rini

-Al instante-Dijo Touya

-¿El es tu hermano Sakura?-dijo Rini

-Si-dijo Sakura

-Aquí esta su orden-dijo otro joven

-Yukito!!!-dijo Sakura-tu también trabajas

-Si le ayudo a Touya-dijo Yukito-bueno tengo otros pedidos adiós

-Adiós Yukito-dijo Sakura toda embobada

-Mira que guapo se ve en ese uniforme de trabajo-dijo mina en otra mesa con las chicas

-No se como nos convencieron de venir-dijo Amy

-Solo querían venir para coquetearles-dijo Artemis

-Tu cállate-le dijo mina dandole un coscorron a Artemis

-Ya ven lo que sufro por esta-dijo Artemis

-Te compadecemos-dijeron Amy, Serena y Luna

-Oye,¿aquella no es Rini?-dijo serena

-Pero esta con unos amigos mejor dejémosla-dijo Lita

-pero el muchachito no esta mal, si tuviera unos cuantos años mas tal vez...-dijo Mina

-Ilumínala Señor-murmuro Artemis

Después:

-Que delicioso-dijo Sakura

-Ya es tarde debemos regresar-dijo Li

-Es cierto-dijo Sakura

-Hasta luego-dijo Rini

-Adiós y gracias-dijeron los 3 al retirarse

Mientras en el Templo Hikawa:

-Que!!!!-dijo Rey

-Si, Son muy guapos-dijo Lita

-También entraron nuevos alumnos a mi escuela-dijo Rini-y uno de ellos es la hermana menor de Touya

-Ya sabemos, los vimos en Crown´s-dijo Serena

-¿Me estaban espiando?-dijo Rini

-En realidad espiábamos a Touya y a Yukito-dijo Lita

-Ya esta, nos hacemos amigas de su hermana para llegar a Touya-dijo Mina

-Y repito no tienen remedio(!--)dijo Amy

Ya en la noche en el departamento:

-Por fin termine la tarea-dijo Sakura

-Yo ya me voy a dormir-dijo Touya

-Hasta mañana-dijo Yukito

De repente se sintió una carta clow

-Siento una presencia-dijo Sakura

Yukito comenzó a brillar mientras lo cubría unas alas y al quitarse las alas apareció Yue

-Kerberos vuelve a tu verdadera forma-dijo Yue

-Si, si ya voy que gruñón-dijo Kero

Entonses el muñeco amarillo tambien se transformo en un raro tigre

-Esperen los pueden reconocer-dijo Tomoyo

-Y que aremos-dijo Sakura

-Por eso les traigo un disfraz para ti y para Li un antifaz-dijo Tomoyo

Li y Sakura se cambiaron, Sakura con un disfraz y un antifaz y Li con su traje tradicional y un antifaz

-Listo, vamonos-dijo Kerberos-súbanse a mi espalda

Ya listos salieron por la ventana Asia la carta clow

-Aquí es-dijo Kero

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una llave y decía-¡¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera

forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión con tigo...LIBÉRATE!!!

-Que carta es-dijo Li

-Miren-dijo Sakura-es la carta sombra

La carta se dio cuenta de su presencia  y empezó a reunir sombras de objetos pesado y lanzárselos

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!-Dijo Yue

-Yo lo distraeré mientras tu la sellas-dijo Li

-Entendido-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la carta Sombra

-Venid dios trueno-dijo Li lanzándole un trueno a la carta sombra, pero la carta lo esquivo y cuando la carta se dio cuenta de que la trampa ya era tarde, puesto que sakura ya estaba detrás de el para decir

-¡¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces...Carta clow!!!

-¡¡¡Listo!!!-dijo Sakura-una menos

-¡¡¡Alto ahí!!!-dijo una Sailor-¡¡¡nadie tiene derecho a estropear vías publicas. Soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy  Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!!!.

-¡¡¡ Y yo soy Sailor Chibi Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna del futuro!!!

-¡¡¡Y nosotras estamos con ella!!!

-Ustedes causaron estos destrozos-dijo Sailor Jupiter

-Se podría decir que...si-dijo Sakura

-En ese caso son enemigos dijo Sailor Uranos

-No tenemos por que dar respuestas-dijo Yue

-A si-dijo Sailor Uranos-¡¡¡Tierra Tiembla!!!

-¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!-dijo Sakura usando una carta sakura

-Vamonos Kerveros-dijo Yue

Les dieron la espalda a las Sailor y se retiraban cuando...

-¡¡¡Maremoto de Neptuno!!!

-Sa...[Rayos no puedo decir su nombre o nos descubrirían]¡¡¡Card Captors!!!-grito Kero

-¡¡¡SALTO!!!-dijo Sakura esquivando el ataque

-Todo se explicara a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto adiós-dijo Yue

-Espera-dijo Uranos, pero yue volteo y con la mirada las paralizo a todas para poder retirarse

-Esperen-dijo Uranos, pero cundo se pudieron mover ya estaban fuera de su alcance

-Parece que hay un nuevo enemigo-dijo Mars

-Esto no se quedara así-dijo Uranos

CONTINUARA....

Fin del capitulo 1,

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno se me ocurrió hacer un crosover de Sakura y las Sailor Scouts ¿Les agrado?digan que si, plis.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo no te lo pierdas y no es una petición ¡¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!!! ups se me salió. Adiós


	2. ¿Quienes Son?

¿QUIENES SON?

 2° Capitulo

 Por:Shinta

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

En la escuela primaria a la hora del almuerzo:

-Al parecer no nos tienen confianza los defensores de aquí, aparte de sus disfraces raros -dijo Li

-¿Raros?, pero si a mi me gustaron-dijo Tomoyo

-(--!)-

-Si pero me hubieran descubierto por el nombre, pero Kero me llamo Card Captors-dijo Sakura

-En ese caso necesitan sobrenombres-dijo Tomoyo

-El mío ya es card captors-dijo Sakura

-Pero falta Li-dijo Tomoyo-ya se que tal...

-Mocoso-dijo Kero saliendo de la caja de almuerzo de Sakura

-Otra vez tu-dijo Li

-Kero que crees que haces aquí-dijo Sakura-nos pueden descubrir

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Kero

-Alguien se acerca-dijo Li

-Kero quédate quieto-dijo Sakura

-Hola, como están-dijo Rini- creí haber escuchado a otra persona aparte de ustedes

-De seguro fue tu imaginación-dijo Li

-Tal vez...bueno, nos vemos -dijo Rini

-Uff!!! estuvo cerca-dijo Sakura

-y todo por este muñeco-dijo Li

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria

-Mira como come el amigo de Touya-dijo Mina

-Come mas que Serena-dijo Lita

-Por eso me quedo con Touya, es mas económico-dijo Mina

-No Touya es mío-dijo Lita

-No es mío

-Mío

-Mío

-Mío

-Ya calma, para que no se peleen es mío-dijo una chica atrás

-Rey!!!-dijeron todas

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Lita

-¿Te pinteaste la escuela?-dijo Serena

-Serena me ofendes, pintear es una palabra muy fea prefiero decir que me despache yo misma-dijo Rey

-Es lo mismo(!--)-dijo Serena

-No vine a discutir con tigo-dijo Rey

-Entonces a que-dijo Mina

-Pues a admirar a mi futuro Novio-dijo Rey

-No el será mío-dijo Mina

-No será mío-dijo Lita y al decir eso se desato una pelea entre las 3

-Que pasa aya Touya-dijo Yukito

-Parece una pelea, se comportan como niñas

-Mejor ya vamonos Touya, ya es casi es hora de la escuela y tenemos que acomodara el departamento al llegar, también me toca hacer la cena- dicho esto se marcharon sin prestarle atención alas chicas que peleaban por ellos.

-Por su tonta pelea ya se fueron-dijo Serena

-Por que a nosotras-dijeron Mina, Lita y Rey

-En vez de estarse maldiciendo, mejor nos reuniremos en Crow´s-dijo Amy

-Esta bien-dijo Rey-mejor me voy ya

-Y por que la prisa-dijo Serena

-Es que dije que iba al baño-y al decir eso todas se fueron de espaldas

De vuelta a la primaria:

-[Que nombre me pongo] pensaba Li

-ya pensaste en un nombre Li-dijo Sakura

-Puesto que soy un descendiente del Mago Clow me llamare Clow-dijo Li

-Muy buen nombre Li-dijo Sakura

-Ya es hora de clases mejor vamonos-dijo Tomoyo

-Es verdad-dijo Sakura

Ya en la tarde:

-Por que venimos de nuevo-dijo Serena

-Pues a que mas a platicar del enemigo-dijo Rey

-Y a coquetearles a ese tal Touya-dijo Artemis

-Cállate artemis-dijo Mina

-Puedo tomar su orden-dijo Touya

-Este...yo...yo...-tartamudeaba Lita  

-6 malteadas por favor-dijo Amy

-Sabes como ahuyentarlos rápido Amy-dijo Rey

-Digan lo que quieran-dijo Amy antes de ponerse a leer su libro

-Aquí esta su orden-dijo Yukito mientras daba las malteadas

-Gracias-dijo Serena

-Bueno chicas,¿Que sabemos del enemigo?-dijo Amy

-Pues que usa magia-dijo Rini

-Y tu Rey ¿No puedes detectar su aura en alguien?-pregunto Amy mientras que Rey le decía que no con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que esperar asta que aparezcan-menciono Rey

-Estaremos alerta por si aparecen-dijo Amy

-Tienes raz...Lita, mina ¿Acaso están escuchando?- pregunto Rey mientras que Lita y Mina se decían que cual se le hacia mas apuesto lo cual colmo su paciencia asta que les grito:¡¡¡LITA, MINA!!!

- ¿He?...¿Que?...¿Dijiste algo Rey? contestaron las dos

-Rey calma cuenta asta 10-le decía Serena mientras que sostenían a Rey

-Mejor nos vemos mas tarde-decían Serena y Amy mientras jalaban a Rey fuera de Crown´s y Rini solo se les quedo con la típica

gota en la frente y riendo nerviosamente.

Mas tarde Sakura, Li y Tomoyo veían la tele:

-Ya es tarde, mi hermano y Yukito debieron ya de haber llegado-decía Sakura muy preocupada cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y dijo: Hermano?...Ah, eras solo tu Yukito ¿y mi hermano?-preguntaba Sakura

-Decidió quedarse mas tiempo-dijo Yukito

-Entiendo...-decía Sakura cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por la presencia de una carta clow

Nuevamente Yukito comenzó a brillar transformándose en Yue y Kero en Kerberos. Mientras que Sakura y Li se vistieron para la ocasión

-Vamos-decía la bestia llamada Kerberos

-Que lastima que no te pueda grabar en tu hazaña mi querida Sakura-se maldecía Tomoyo

-Este...si..que malo-decía Sakura con una gota en la frente

-Regresa antes que tu hermano, Sakura-Le decía Tomoyo a nuestra Card Captors

-Ya volvemos

-Asta luego

Mientras en el templo:

-Esa energía otra vez-decía Rey-debo avisarle a las chicas

Todas estaban en Crown´s. Lita y Mina bobeando, Serena con su malteada y Amy con su libro de cálculos

-Chicas he detectado la energía vengan rápido- decía Rey a través de sus comunicadores 

-Ya vamos-dijo Amy

-Lita, Mina. Hay problemas-dijo Serena rompiendo su mundo de color rosa

-Oh rayos-se maldijeron las dos

Mientras que Michiru, Haruca y la demas Outers Senshi pasaban por ahí vieron pasar a Sakura y compañía

-Son ellos-dijo Haruca

-Sigámoslos-dijo Hotaru

Volvamos con Sakura y compañía:

-Por aquí es-afirmaba Sakura cuando alguien salto por detrás. Sakura la esquivo y se dio cuenta que era la carta Pelea.

-Usa la carta del poder-dijo Li mientras Sakura le afirmo con la cabeza, pero antes de usarla fue interrumpida.

-¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ!!!

-¿Quien es?-dijo Li

-¡¡¡Formo parte de una nueva era soy Sailor Uranos y entrare en acción!!!!.

-¡¡¡Lo mismo digo yo soy Sailor Neptiun y entrare en acción!!!.

-¡¡¡Mi planeta guardián es Pluton soy Sailor Pluto!!!.

-¡¡¡Mi planeta guardián es Saturno soy Sailor Saturn la Sailor de la  destrucción!!! 

-Si si que lindo ahora mejor váyanse-dijo Kerberos con algo de incredulidad y tratando de aguantar la risa

La carta se lanzo hacia Uranus la cual la golpeo

-Eso me dolió-dijo Uranus

-Por eso déjenoslo a nosotros-dijo Li-adelante Card Captors

-Si-afirmo Sakura-¡¡¡PODER!!!

Sakura golpeo a la carta pelea tan fuerte que la dejo tirada en el suelo. Alzo su báculo y dijo

-¡¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces Carta clow!!!-

-Listo vamonos-dijo Yue

-No tan rápido-dijo Sailor Moon obstruyendo su camino-¡¡¡Soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Eternal Sailor Moon y los castigare en el nombre de la luna!!!.

-¡¡¡Y yo soy Sailor Chibi Moon y los castigare en el nombre de la luna del futuro!!! 

-¿Por que no dejan de molestar y mejor se van a buscar otro vestuario? esas falditas no les da pena?-dijo Kerberos

Todas se avergonzaron por ese comentario

-Ya basta quienes son ustedes-grito Uranus

-No tenemos por que contestarles-le respondió Li

-Pues no se irán-dijo Saturn sacando su Silence Glaive y formo una barrera.

-¿Que es esto?-Se preguntaba Yue

-No se irán hasta que nos digan quienes son y a que vienen-dijo Uranus

-No tenemos opción-dijo Sakura-Yo soy Card Captors, El es Clow(Señalando a Li),El es Kerberos la bestia guardián y el es Yue.

-Y la razón de nuestra presencia no les incumbe-respondió Li

-y es todo lo que sabrán-respondio Yue

-Pues no pueden huir-dijo Pluto

-Yo no diría lo mismo-dijo Sakura-¡¡¡ESPADA!!!(Mientras partía la barrera)

-No es posible-dijo Saturn en estado Shock al ver con la facilidad que cortaban su barrera en dos

-¡¡¡LUZ!!!-dijo Sakura conjurando una carta sakura y cegando a la Iners y  Outers Senshis dandoles tiempo para huir volando sobre la espalda de Kerberos. Cuando las Scouts recobraron su visión Card Captors y compañía

ya se habían marchado.

-No veo, no veo-decía  Eternal Sailor Moon alarmada

-Por favor salo abre los ojos-dijo Mars con una típica gota de sudor en la frente.

-Así...hahaha...ya lo sabia-rio nerviosamente.

-[No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de romper mi barrera]-pensaba Saturn aun en shock

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. ¿Esa es su Mision?

¿ESA ES SU MISION?

3° Capitulo

Por:Shinta

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura no lo se, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

-Ya nos vamos-se despedía Sakura

-Que le valla bien-decía el joven Yukito

En el camino hacia la escuela la pequeña Rini se veía muy pensativa...

-[¿Quienes serán esos de anoche?]-pensaba-[por lo que parecía se veían de

mi edad, pero fueron capaces de romper la barrera de Hotaru]

-Hola Rini-

-ah...ah hola Sakura, Tomoyo y Li-

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Sakura

-No...nada-contesto

-Oye ¿Te podemos hacer una pregunta?-

-Si...claro,¿De que se trata?-

-¿Quienes son las Sailor Scouts?-dijo Sakura

-¡¡¡Que!!!¿No las conocen?-dijo Rini sorprendida

-Hemos oído de ellas-dijo Tomoyo

-Las Sailor Scouts son las defensoras de locales-comentaba Rini-sus nombres

son Sailor Mercury la sailor del agua, Sailor Mars la sailor del fuego, Sailor

Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Jupiter la sailor de la electricidad, Sailor Venus la diosa del amor, Sailor Saturn la sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Uranos la sailor del viento, Sailor Neptuno la sailor del agua y Sailor pluto la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

-Ahí una sailor por planeta-dijo Sakura

-Correcto-afirmo Rini-y en mi opinión Sailor Chibi Moon es la mejor,¿Que opinan?

-Pues a mi me agrada la Sailor Jupiter-menciono Sakura

-A mi Sailor Venus-contesto Tomoyo

-¿Y a ti Li?-pregunto Rini-¿Que Sailor te gusta?

-¿Y a mi por que me lo preguntan?-dijo Li ruborizado

-haaaaa....-diji Rini con una mirada maliciosa

-¡¡¡Nada de haaaaa!!!-decía Li exaltado-además ya es hora de clases

-Si claaaro-decía Rini-de repente te bino la idea de ser muy estudioso

FLASH BACK

-Que clase mas aburrida-decia Li

-SHHH-cállate Li-decía Rini-es tu segundo día de escuela, deberías estar ansioso

-Nunca me veras ancioso de benir a clases-decia Li

-Conste, tu lo dijiste-

Fin del FLASH BACK

A la salida bajo un árbol...

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-No ahy que agradecer Rini-dijo Sakura

-Oye Rini ¿Tu vives aquí con tu mama?-pregunto Tomoyo

-No me quedo con mi prima Serena-dijo Rini-pero extraño a mi mama

-Yo no quise...-dijo Tomoyo

-No te preocupes-dijo Rini-voy a hablar a casa para decir que llegare un poco

tarde 

-Aquí te esperamos-dijo Tomoyo

Ya que Rini se fue sintieron una presencia de una carta

-Es una carta-dijo Sakura

-Esperen vístanse sino alguien los reconocería-dijo Tomoyo sacando unos

trajes para Sakura y Li. Ya vestidos se dirigieron acia la carta mientras que Tomoyo se escondía tras un árbol para grabar a Sakura.

-Que carta es-dijo Li

-No lo se-dijo Sakura

Mientras que Rini regresaba se dio cuenta de ellos y retrocedió rápidamente para transformarse.

-Siento su presencia por aquí cerca

-¡¡¡Alto ahí!!!-Se oyo una voz-¡¡¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Chibi Moon y los castigare en el nombre de la luna del futuro¡¡¡.

-Otra ve...-dijo Li antes de sentir nuevamente la presencia

-Ahí esta-dijo Sakura

-¿Ahí esta que?-dijo Chibi Moon antes de voltear atrás y ver a alguien. La sorpresa de Chibi Moon fue al ver a su mama.

-Ella ve a alguien-dijo Li

-Ella esta muy entusiasmada-dijo Sakura- no nos podremos acercar asta que se de cuenta de que no es esa persona tal como me paso a mi.

-Mama-decía Chibi Moon-Mama contesta

-Le llama a su mama-dijo Sakura

El transformador de Chibi Moon brillo y se dio cuenta de algo-tu no eres mi mama- haciendo que se mostrara la verdadera forma de la carta sakura.

Sakura lo noto y se acerco rapido y dijo:

-¡¡¡Regresa la forma humilde que mereces carta clow!!!- 

-Esa es...-dijo Chibi Moon-...esa es su misión

-Exacto-dijo Sakura

-¿Como te diste cuenta de que no es tu mama?-dijo Li

-Muy simple-dijo Chibi Moon-mi mama me dijo

-¿Como?-pregunto Sakura

-¿No notaron que mi transformador brillo?-dijo Chibi Moon

-Si-dijeron los dos

-Mi mama se comunico por el cristal de plata y me lo dijo-

-¿Cristal que?-dijo Li

-Cristal de plata, es este-les dijo mientras habría su transformador y les

enseñaba el cristal de plata

-Y que mas hace-dijo Li

-Mi mama lo usa para proteger Tokio de cristal-

-¿Tokio de cristal?

-Ups...he hablado demasiado-dijo Chibi Moon tapándose la boca-me retiro

Cuando Chibi Moon se fue Li y Sakura se empezaron a cambiar rápido

-Que bueno que Rini no estaba-dijo Sakura

-Que sospechoso-dijo Li

-¡¡¡LI...SAKURA...TOMOYO!!!-decía Rini

-Grabe todo-dijo Tomoyo saliendo de un Árbol

-Que bueno ya los encontré-dijo Rini

-Ya nos íbamos se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Sakura

-Es verdad hasta luego-dijo Rini despidiéndose

-Adiós-dijeron los tres

-[con que esa es su misión]Pensaba Rini[ahora tengo que saber quienes

son...Tengo una idea]y se fue con una risa maliciosa

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. I Know Your Secret

I KNOW YOUR SECRET

4° Capitulo

Por:Shinta

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura son de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

-Luna ¿te acuerdas del plan?-preguntaba Rini

-Si pero ¿por que tengo que hacerlo?-decía Luna con la cabeza abajo y muy

desanimada

-Por que tengo sospechas de que Card Captors y Clow son Sakura y Li-dijo Rini

-Insisto ¿por que yo?-reprochaba Luna

-¡¡¡Solo hazlo!!!-Grito Rini ya encolerizada por al actitud del felino

-Bueno...hay voy-dijo Luna suspirando-a veces eres peor que Serena

Mas tarde cuando salían de la escuela:

-Asta mañana Rini-decía Sakura

-Asta mañana-le contesto Rini-[espero que salga a la perfección]

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Li

-Si-dijo Sakura

-¡¡¡¡MIIIIAAAAAUUUUU!!!! se escucho al lado de los niños

-Que lindo gatito-dijo Tomoyo viendo aun gato negro muy amigable y con una

extraña maraca en la frente

-Me lo voy a llevar-dijo Sakura-puede que este perdido

-y ¿no se ira a molestar tu hermano por llevar el gato?- le pregunto Li

-No, no creo- respondió Sakura

Ya en el apartamento:

-Ya llegamos-dijo Sakura-ups...lo olvide no hay nadie

-A ver toma gatito debes de tener hambre-dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un

poco de leche

-Es verdad-dijo Sakura-me toca hacer la cena, debo hacer unas compras

-Li y yo te acompañamos-dijo Tomoya-¿verdad Li?

-S...si-contesto Li un poco ruborizado

-Pórtate bien gatito-dijo Sakura

-¡¡¡MIIIAAAAAUUUUU!!!-

-Ya nos vamos Kero-aviso Sakura

-[¿Kero, quien es Kero? bueno no importa mejor busco alguna pista antes de

que regresen]-pensaba Luna mientras esculcaba la habitación de Sakura  y

Tomoyo

-Que haces gato-dijo una voz la cual asusto a Luna mientras esculcaba la

ropa de Sakura-soy Kerberos la bestia guardián y no permitiré que esculques

la ropa de Sakurita

-[¿Kerberos? pero no se parece. Será mejor que me encargue de el cuanto antes]-pensaba Luna mientras le brincaba a Kero

-¿Que haces gato? a con que quieres jugar-dijo Kero mientras se transformaba-ahora juguemos

-[Entonces el es Kerberos...tal vez las suposiciones de Rini eran ciertas]pensaba Luna mientras saltaba a otro lado esquivando a Kero-[entonces ¿quien es Yue?]

-Regresa aquí gato, enfréntate a Kerberos- decía Kero mientras perseguía a

Luna por todo el departamento tirando todo a su paso. En esos momentos llega Sakura y sus acompañantes

-¡¡¡Kero!!!¿que es este desorden?-gritaba Sakura-Que tal si mi hermano y Yukito llegaran antes que nosotros, ahora limpia esto ya

-Pe...pero...es...q...que...el ga...gato-balbuceaba Kero

-Nada de peros ahora limpia-decia Sakura

-Estas bien gatito-decia Tomoyo

-¡¡¡MMMMIIIIIAAAAAUUUU!!!

-Mas tarde en la noche:

-Buenas noches-dijo Touya

-Asta mañana hermano-dijo Sakura

-Al parecer no le molesto que ayas traído al gato-dijo Tomoyo

-[Solo me falta saber ¿quien es Yue? Tal ve sea el hermano de esta niña, pues tienen la misma actitud]-pensaba Luna

-¿Donde encontraste al gato?-pregunto Yukito

-Pu...pues afuera de la escuela-contesto Sakura

-Es muy lindo y muy extraño-dijo Yukito

-¿Por que?-pregunto sakura

-Pues nunca había visto un gato con una calva en forma de luna-aseguro Yukito

-Tienes razón-dice Sakura

-[Caliente, caliente]-pensaba Luna-[Quemándose]

-[Ese gato se me hace muy conocido]pensaba Kero

-Bueno no...-dijo Sakura antes de ser interrumpida por una presencia de una

carta sakura

-Que te pasa Saku...dijo Yukito antes de transformarse en Yue

-[El es Yue]-pensaba sorprendida Luna-[debo avisarles a las chicas]

-Vamos Li-dijo Sakura y cuando abrió la puerta Luna pensaba salir corriendo

a afuera, pero Kero cerro la puerta evitando que Luna saliera

-¿A donde vas gato?-preguntaba Kero

-[Rayos]pensaba Luna

-¿Que haces Kero?-decía Sakura

-No se les hace raro que le hurga salir de inmediato-decía Kero la bestia

guardián-y además ¿no se les hace conocido?

-Pues si pero no lo recuerdo-dijo Sakura

-Es el gato que esta con las Sailors-

-¿Que?-preguntaba Sakura-lo dices en serio Yue

-Enciérrenlo-sugirió Li-Tenemos que ir por la carta

-Vamonos-ordeno Sakura

Sakura, Li, Kero y Yue se fueron hacia la carta sakura mientras que Tomoyo se quedo con Luna para vigilar.

-Así que tu eres la gata de las Sailors-

-Miau- maulló luna como si no supiera de que le hablan-[Rayos, me han descubierto, pero se su secreto y en un descuido lograre salir de aquí]

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. ¿Eliot?

¿ELIOT?

5° Capitulo

Por:Shinta

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Li, Sakura, Kerberos y Yue llegaron por donde se sentía la carta Clow y al llegar...

-¿Donde esta la carta?-Preguntaba Li

-Oh, por díos-

-¿Que sucede Sakura?- se espanto Kerberos

-Es la carta silencio y adivinen donde esta-

-¿Donde?- se pregunto Li

-Miren-

Sakura apunto a una cierta casa en particular y vieron que en un cuadro estaba la carta del silencio.

-¿Como entraremos?- dijo Kerberos

-No lo se-

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa...

-Ese pastelillo es mío- dijo una chica de cabellera rubia

-No veo el nombre "Tonta" aquí- le contesto la chica de cabello Rosa

-Rini, me la vas a pagar-

-A que no me lo quitas-

Y así Rini corría por toda la casa con Serena pisándole los talones. Pero volvamos a fuera

-¿Que no es esa la casa de Rini?- Dijo confusa Sakura

-Creo que si-

-Y con ese escándalo no dudo que la carta del silencio a fuera a una de las dos- respondió el juez Yue-

-Creo que tendremos que entrar en la noche- suspiro Sakura

-Pues busquemos un lugar donde esperar a que se duerman- sugirió Li

-Miren, hay esta un árbol, subamos-

Después de un rato todos subieron al árbol a esperar a que se fuesen a dormir. Ya después de una hora.

-Listo, ya se durmieron- afirmo Li

-¿Que esperamos?-

Hicieron lo posible por entrar a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, pero se pegaron a la pared por reflejo cuando escucharon pasos acercándose por donde ellos estaban. Cuando paso esa persona Sakura y Shaoran la reconocieron

-Es Rini- susurro Sakura

-A que abra bajado- le pregunto el descendiente del mago Clow en susurro

Después de un rato notaron que había bajado para beber un baso de agua, Rini paso por donde ellos y cuándo esta por salir de la habitación donde estaban ellos se detuvo bruscamente y se espanto al ver extraños dentro de sus casa

-¡¡¡AHH...!!!-Trato de gritar Rini

Yue se había apurado para taparle la boca  a Rini (por que si gritaba la carta del silencio los sacaría), ella se alarmo por un momento pero después de un momento se le quedo mirando a Yue

-[¿Será el?]- se preguntaba Rini con gran asombro[¿Abra regresado después de tanto tiempo?]

Rini se había sumergido en sus pensamientos pero salió de ellos cuando escucho a Sakura decir

-¡¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces...Carta Clow!!!-

Sakura regreso a su forma inofensiva a la carta del silencio. Mientras Rini le dio una ultima mirada  a Yue antes de decir una ultima palabra antes de desmayarse de la impresión

-Eliot- murmuro Rini

Después se desmayo (claro que Yue la atrapo antes de que cayera como un costal de papas), Sakura, Sahoran y Kerberos se acercaron a donde Yue y Rini

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Kerberos

-No lo se- le dio Yue como respuesta

-Será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación- sugirio Sakura

-Pero no sabemos cual es-

-No hay problema Kero, para eso buscamos por la casa- sugirió nuevamente Sakura

Después de un momento, ellos empezaron a buscar por la casa, abrieron la primera puerta (Las cataficcias cuates) y encontraron a los padres  de Serena durmiendo placidamente (muyyyyyy acameladitos, si me preguntan)

-No es- menciono Kero

-¿Como lo adivinaste Sherlock?-le dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran

Siguieron avanzando a la sig. habitación y al abrirla se encontraron con Sammy con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza en el lugar de donde van los pies

-(!)- se puso Sakura

Siguieron avanzando a la cataficcia N° 3 y encontraron a Serena medio cayéndose de la cama y babeando mientras murmuraba

-Darieeeen...te-te amo...zzzzzzz-

Después de ver que no era en ninguna se empezaron dar por vencidos

-Parece que no la encontraremos- se estaba dando por vencida Sakura, pero Yue viene al rescate

-Miran ahy-

Todos voltearon a donde apunto y vieron unas escaleras que daban al desván, Yue subió primero y se fijo a su alrededor

-Si es- le respondi

Yue la dejo en su cama y cuando se retiraba se le quedo mirando un rato

-[¿Por que me habrá mirado como si me conociera?]

Antes de que se baya Rini abrió un poco los ojos y trato de ver mejor, pero veía borroso y la obscuridad no ayudaba nada. Yue se empezaba retirar cuando escucho que Rini dijo algo

-E-eliot-

Y volvió a caer dormida (o inconsciente). Después de un rato ellos se retiraron de la casa para dirigirse al departamento

-Oye..Yue- pregunto nerviosamente Sakura

-.............- no respondio Yue( cuando no)

-¿Por que Rini te veía con una mirada como si te conociera y si estuvieran...?- Trataba de decir Sakura

-¡¡¡Enamorada!!!- interrumpió Kero

Yue estaba intacto por fuera (siempre, igual que  Aoshi Shinomori), pero por dentro

-[¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS KERBEROS!!!] No, no la conozco- respondió después de haberse calmado mentalmente Yue

-Ahhhh...¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!- se relajo y luego grito Sakura

-¿Que sucede?- se asusto Shaoran

-Miran la hora, mañana hay escuela- le respondio

Todos se fueron de espaldas (a excepción de Yue),después se dirigieron de regreso a su refugio

Fin del capitulo 5

Notas de la autora:

Hola, hola, hola, holaaaaaaaa, ¿Que les pareció? si, ya se que Yue no se parece a Eliot (el Pegaso), pero tienen cierto parecido y se le ocurrió a mi amiga Taís, por lo tanto no tengo que decir que en este capitulo me ayudo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...ah, y no olviden enviar sus criticas, quejas o comentarios (pero no una e-bomba), y otra cosa mas, esta era la primera vez que Rini veía a Yue de cerca por eso lo confundió. Sayonara Minna


	6. Candy Party

CANDY PARTY

6° Capitulo

Por:Shinta

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Rini acababa de despertar y de golpe recordó todo lo ocurrido a noche

-[¿Eliot estuvo aquí?]- preguntaba Rini

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por mamá Ikoku

-Rini, baja a desayunar-

-Ya voy- respondi

Rini se vistió y bajo a desayunar

-Esta muy rica tu comida- dijo Rini a mamá Ikoku

-Gracias-

De repente se escucho un ruido desde el segundo piso de la casa

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!-

-¿Por que Serena nunca se levantara temprano?-

-No lo se Rini, tal vez se le hizo rutina-  respondió mamá Ikoku

-Es cierto, tengo que irme-

-Que te valla bien-

-Gracias mamá Ikoku, nos vemos-

Rini salió rumbo a la escuela

-¿Abra sido un sueño?- se seguía preguntando Rini

Ya en la escuela Rini estuvo tan distraída que el maestro la puso en el pasillo sosteniendo una cubeta de agua (En algo se parece a Serena ¿no? ). Ya en el receso

-Rini!!!- se escucho una voz

-Sakura, Tomoyo...¿y Li?- pregunto Rini

-Li, el fue a comprarse unos panecillos que le gustan- contesto Tomoyo

-Rini, el día de hoy estuviste muy distraída-

-No es nada Sakura, solo no dormí muy bien- dijo Rini

-A ya veo-

Hubo un silencio incomodo unos minutos

-Miren, hay viene Li- rompió el silencio Tomoyo

Notaron que Li venia con uana bolsa de papel

- Miren, encontré de los que me gustan-

- Cuando hablas así te pareces a Yukito-  dijo Tomoyo

-Lo que pasa es que no desayune-  dijo Li

-¿Y eso?-  pregunto Rini

- Lo que pasa es que me desvele-

-Oigan, que les parece si cuando salgamos de la escuela ballamos a Crow´s- sugiro Rini

-Me parece genial- respondio Sakura

¡¡¡RIIINNNGGGGG!!!!

-Ya sonó el timbre- dijo con desgano Sakura

Horas después, salieron de la escuela

- Vamos a Crow´s-  dijo Rini

-Si- contesto Sakura

Minutos después estaban tomando una malteada y comiendo una rebanada de pastel

-Ya tenia ganas de este antojo- s dijo Sakura

- ¿Les agradan muchos los pasteles verdad?- les pregunto Rini

-Si, me encantan- respondió Sakura

Rini tomo eso como tip para usarlo y tratar de como desenmascararla ya que sospechaba de que Sakura era Card Captor

-¡¡Pues a comer!!!- dijo Sakura

Pero cuando probo el pastel sintió algo en el ( como se ponen todos cuando comen la comida de Akane)

-¿Que pasa Sakura?- Pregunto Tomoyo

-Esta muy dulce-

-No lo creo- le dijo Rini

Ellos lo probaron

-Esta muy amargo-

-Ves Li, tenia razón- dijo Sakura

Ellos notaron que a todos en Crow´s se quejaban de que su comida estaba dulce, a Sakura, Li y Tomoyo les vino la idea de que podría ser una carta Clow, pero el problema era como sellar la carta sin que Rini los descubriera

-Este....Rini, en un momento vuelvo voy al baño- dijo Sakura

-ok-

Cuando estuvo en el baño se cercioro de que no hubiese nadie en el

-¡¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión con tigo...LIBÉRATE!!!-

La llave de Sakura se transformo en un báculo, después busco la carta que usaría

-¡¡¡SUEÑO!!!-

La carta sueño durmió a todos en Crow´s, pero cuando Sakura salió del baño noto que Li y otra persona no se habían quedado dormidos, ella se sorprendido al ver que la otra persona era Rini

-¿Como es que Rini no se durmio?....¿Tendrá magia?- pregunto Sakura

Mientras tanto con Rini y Li

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que se durmieron todos?- pregunto Rini

-Este....¿tal vez estaban cansados?- sugirió Li

-No, eso no es- reclamo Rini- Algo pasa aqu

-A-a que te refieres-

-Para empezar...te pusiste nervioso- volvió a reclamo Rini

-Este....- No podía contestar Li

Mientras tanto con Sakura

-¿Que areee?- Se ponía nerviosa

-Déjame a mi-dijo una voz desconocida atrás de ella

-¿Yue?-

-Yo la distraeré y tu buscas la carta en la cocina- dijo Yue

-E-esta bien- respondi

Mientras tanto con Rini y Li

-Vamos, contesta- reclamo Rini

-Este...yo...es que....-

-Te exijo que...- no termino Rini de reclamarle

Ella vio a Yue pasar a un lugar a otro

-Eliot- susurro Rini

-¿Eliot?-  pregunto Rini

Pero esta no le hizo caso y fue a donde vio a Eliot (o Yue?) meterse

-[Es mi oportunidad]- pensó Sakura y salió en busca de la carta

Cuando entro a la cocina se encontró con la carta Clow, la carta estaba esparciendo su "polvito mágico" por toda la comida y convirtiendo en dulces todo lo que tocaba

-Alto carta Clow-

La carta la vio y trato de huir, pero la única salida era la que Sakura bloqueaba, la carta trato de huir abriendo una ventana pero un huevazo la detuvo, ella volteo y vio a Sakura con una cartera de huevos

Luego empezó la persecución por toda la cocina

-¡¡¡Regresa!!!- grito Sakura

- ¿Que sucede?-

Sakura se puso blanca

-Este...¿ah? Li me asustaste-  reclamo Sakura

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Ayúdame a detener a la carta- pidió Sakura

Y así los dos empezaron a perseguir la carta, Sakura la perseguía por un lado de la cocina y cuando iba al lado de Li la pobre carta se estrello con la puerta del refrigerador

-Listo-

Sakura noto que cuando paso cerca del refri abrió la puerta de este

-¡¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces....Carta Clow!!!

La carta clow quedo sellada

-Li-

-¿Si?-

- ¿No sabes por que Rini no se durmió con la carta?- le pregunto Sakura

-Pues cuando la carta esparcía su "polvito", el broche de Rini brillo como el de Sailor Chibi Moon cuando salió de la magia de la carta ilusión y ....- no termino Li

A los 2 le vino esa idea

-Podría ser....- dijo Sakura

-Sailor Chibi Moon- le a completo Li

-Son parecidas- dijo Sakura

Mientras tanto con Rini

-¿Tu...eres Eliot?- pregunto dudosa

Yue  no salía del escondite

-Me estas confundiendo-

-No , tu e-eres Eliot-

-No lo soy-  rezongo Yue

-Pero si...- no termino ya que noto que Yue ya no estaba- Pero que diablos...

Mientras arriba del negocio de Crow´s

-Fue buena idea usar la carta tiempo- felicito Li a Sakura

- Era la única forma de que no viera a Yue... y Yue, ¿Por que le interesas tanto?- le pregunto a Yue

- Tal parece que me confunde con otra persona-

-¿Con un tal Eliot?- le pregunto Li

-Si-

- ¿Pero quien es?- se pregunto el

-Ya se- dijo Sakura- Usaremos la carta del Regreso e iremos al pasado de Rini y sabremos quien es Eliol

-Esta bien, lo aremos mañana, es Sábado- sugirió Li

-Tenemos que regresar antes de que Rini sospeche-

Minutos después estaban Sakura y Li en la mesa y los demás ya habían despertado, cuando Rini llego con sus amigos

-Ya despertaste Tomoyo, que bien-

-Lo que pasaba es que no había dormido bien - dijo Tomoyo con sus típicas sonrisas

-Ahhhhh, ya veo...lo siento, pero tengo que llegar a casa o se preocuparan

-Esta bien ,nos vemos- se despidió Sakura

Cuando Rini se fue

-También es hora de irnos-

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!- grito Sakura

-¿Que sucede?-

- No hemos alimentado al gato-

-Es cierto-

Mientras en el apartamento

-[Una cosa es ser prisionera y otra que no me alimenten]- se quejaba Luna- [Me muero de hambre]

En esos momentos paso Kero con una dotación de pastelillos, cuando llego a donde se los comería noto que le faltaba como la mitad

-Hey- reclamo

Noto que al pasar por la jaula donde tenían a Luna, ella le quito la mitad

-Gata glotona =(-

Pero Luna no le hizo caso

-Grrrrrr- se enojo Kero

Fin del capitulo 6

Notas de la autora:

Konnichi wa Minna, tal como lo notaron, me dieron ganas de poner algunos títulos en ingles. No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos estarán emocionantes

Sayonara Minna o


	7. Un Viaje al Pasado

UN VIAJE AL PASADO

CAPITULO 7

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Era el inicio de un nuevo día en el apartamento de Sakura y sus amigos

-Ya nos vamos hermano- dijo Sakura

-¿ A donde van?- pregunto Touya

-Vamos a un picnic o- respondió Tomoyo

-Mmmmm....no lleguen tarde-

-Esta bien-

Sakura, Tomoyo y Li salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a un lugar no muy transitado a esas horas del día

-Aquí nadie me vera usar magia- dijo Sakura

- Bien, tu, yo y Tomoyo iremos a el pasado de Rini- dijo Li

- Lo bueno fue que Kero me dijo que podía llevar a mas de 1 persona con la carta del Regreso ( es regreso, por que la carta es "Return" y eso significa)- dijo Sakura

-Esperen un momento- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿Yue?- dijo Sakura

-Si, quiero ir con ustedes-

-¿Por que?- le pregunto

-Quiero saber por que me confunde con otra persona- respondi

-Esta bien-

Sakura saco su llave y la libero, ella ya tenia lista la carta

-¡¡¡Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura......REGRESO!!!...¡¡¡Ahora quiero que nos llaves al pasado de Rini!!!

El lugar donde estaban ellos se ilumino y en un instante ya no estaban, ellos se percataron de que estaban como en un lugar de una construcción

-¿Asta donde nos fuimos?- pregunto Sakura

-Miren- diji Li

Todos observaron que Rini (en versión niña peke) la cual estaba siendo acosada por  una mujer de traje Rosa (muy extraño)

-Te volví a encontrar "conejita"- dijo la mujer rara

-No- dijo Rini preocupada

Sakura y sus amigos sabían que eso no estaba bien ,pero cuando intentaron intervenir Yue los detuvo

-No pueden alterar el pasado-

Ellos aunque lo detestaran tenían que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Mientras tanto con Rini

-Si pensabas huir...puedes olvidarlo- dijo la mujer rara mientras le tapaba el paso

-¡¡¡Alto hay!!!- se escucho una voz

-Ush- dijo fastidiada la mujer

-¡¡¡Incluso en el futuro, deben saber que ningún demonio debe de molestar a una indefensa niña...sin que Sailor Moon los castigue en el nombre le la Luna!!!- dio su discurso Sailor Moon

-Eso crees tu- le amenazo la mujer

Sailor Moon salto a donde Rini para protegerla, en un lugar cerca de hay

-¿Esa es Sailor Moon?- Pregunto Sakura

-Pues se ve menos ridícula así que con su traje actual- le dijo Li

-A mi me parece lindo el traje actual de Sailor Moon- salió con su comentario Tomoyo y todos se fueron de espaldas, mientras tanto al otro lado

-No tan rápido mi querida Sailor Moon- dijo otra mujer que aparecio en escena

-Nosotras esperamos que no hayas olvidado nuestro ultimo encuentro- le completo una nueva integrante en el grupo de las malvadas

-Somos las "Hermanas de la Persecución" de la "Familia de Luna de la Oscuridad, Black Moon"- Dijo la cuarta villana en aparecer

Las cuatro se juntaron y se presentaron

-Soy la mayor, Petzait-

-Soy la segunda, Kalaberait-

-Soy la tercera, Berjerait-

-Y la mas joven, Carmesait-

Ya que se presentaron

-En esta ocasión nosotras somos la mayoría... y ustedes 2 han perdido- dijo Carmesait

-Rayos- maldijo Sailor moon

-¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!- Se escucharon unos gritos no muy lejos de hay

-¿Que?- exclamaron la "Hermanas de la Persecucion"

-Chicas- se alegro Sailor Moon

-¡¡¡Sailor Mars!!!-

-¡¡¡Sailor Mercury!!!-

-¡¡¡Sailor Jupiter!!!-

-¡¡¡¡Sailor Venus!!!-

-¡¡¡Las Sailor Scouts...han llegado!!!- Se presentaron las cuatro

Las Sailor Scout y  las "Hermanas de la Persecución" se miraron matonamente ( esas miradas enojadas que siempre le das a el que te cae gordo), cuando unos rayos de energía bombardearon a Sailor Moon

Todas se preocuparon por su princesa, pero no podían ir con ella por que estaban ocupadas en una lucha con las "Hermanas de la Persecución", cuando Sailor Moon se fue recuperando noto que alguien mas llegaba a escena

-Soy el Primer General de "Black Moon" mi nombre es Rubeus- dijo el recién llegado 

-¿Por que no dejan en paz a esta pequeña?- pregunto angustiada Sailor Moon

-Nosotros vamos a conquistar la ciudad del futuro, Tokyo de Cristal.... y esta niña es el ultimo obstáculo para obtener la victoria- respondió mientras generaba unas bolas de energía

Mientras tanto con el grupo de CCS

-¿Tokyo de Cristal?- pregunto Sakura

-Me suena, lo he escuchado en una parte- dijo Li

Sakura y Li pensaron lo mismo y se voltearon los dos y se dijeron al mismo tiempo

-El lugar de donde viene Sailor Chibi Moon OO-

-Entonces Rini es...- decía Tomoyo

-Sailor Chibi Moon- le completo Yue

Su platica fue interrumpida cuando una explosión fue hecha por Rubeus y mando a Sailor Moon a estrellarse con una pared

-No te mueras Sailor Moon- suplicaba Rini con lagrimas

-Ella no te responderá, te has quedado solo...muere- dijo burlonamente

-Espera...- se levantaba Sailor Moon

-No es posible, ¿Sobreviviste a mi ataque?- dijo sorprendido

-¡¡¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya...voy a proteger a esta niña!!!- le contesto Sailor Moon

Una rosa cayo cerca de Rubeus

-¿Que?- se pregunto

- Cuando intentes cortar la vida de una flor...yo te detendré- dijo el recién llegado

-Tuxedo Mask- se alegro Sailor Moon

Mientras tanto con CCS

-¿Tuxedo Mask?- pregunto Sakura

-No lo había visto y que suerte, por que ese trajecito es ridículo- dijo Li

-¿Ataca con Rosa?..que mundo mas loco- dijo Sakura

De vuelta con Tuxedo Mask

-¡¡¡Eres un maldito entrometido Tuxedo Mask...morirás junto con ellas!!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!- grito Rubeus

-No lo creo- respondió Tuxedo Mask lanzando muchas rosas rojas

El ataque de Rubeus choco con el de Tuxedo Mask ocasionando una explosión, Sailor Moon aprovecho esa distracción y uso su poder contra Rubeus

-¡¡¡POR EL HALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA!!!- dijo Sailor Moon

-No puede ser- maldijo al darse cuenta

Pero el se salvo y ordeno a las "Hermanas de la Persecución" que se retiraran y regresaran a la base, ellas obedecieron y desaparecieron. Después Rini empezó a llorar con Sailor Moon y decirle que salve a su mamá, mientras tanto con Sakura

-Tal parece que no tiene que ver con el tal Eliot- dijo Sakura

- Especifícale a la carta Sakura- sugirió Tomoyo

-Ok- asintió Sakura- Carta Sakura, por favor llévanos cuando Rini conoció a Eliot-

La carta Sakura los ilumino y desaparecieron para ir a donde Rini conoció a Eliot

Fin del capitulo 7

Notas de la autora:

Si que me canse escribiendo este capitulo, ya se que se preguntan ¿de donde saca Tuxedo Mask tantas Rosas?, pues no lo se, tal vez la repuesta este junto con la respuesta de donde saca Kodashi (Ranma 1/2) tantas Rosa negras...eso el mundo nuca lo sabrá, igual que cuantas chupadas se ocupan para llegar al centro de una tutsi pop (!)

Sayonara, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	8. Se Descubre quien es Eliot

SE DESCUBRE QUIEN ES ELIOT

Por: Shinta Girl

Capitulo 8

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Sakura noto que estaban en un lugar muy escalofriante

-¿ Es aqui?- pregunto Sakura

-Miren- dijo Li

Los chicos notaron que una mujer llebaba a alguien inconsiente y estaba subiendo unas esclareas para llegar a la sima de ese lugar

-Vayamos aya para ver que pasa- sugirio Sakura

- Correcto, pero seamos discretos- dijo Li

Sakura uso la carta vuelo para ver mejor que pasaba y Yue llebaba a Tomoyo y a Li. Los chicos notaron que aquella mujer pensaba arojar a la persona que llebaba con ella

-Miren, es Sailor Chibi Moon- dijo Tomoyo

-Parese que la arrojara- dijo Li

-Ahy que detenerla- dijo Sakura

-No se puede alterar el pasado- dijo Yue

Aunque no lea agradara, una vez mas Yue dio en el blanco. Mientras tanto con Negerenia

-Esto os pasa por arruinar mis planes, destruire lo mas valioso que tienes en este mundo- dijo Negerenia a Sailor Moon

Negerenia lanzo a Chibi Moon de lo alto de su castillo flotante (O como sea)

-¡¡¡Sailor Chibi Moon!!!- Grito Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon se solto llorando al ver caer a Chibi Moon

-¿Y ahora que sentis cuando pierdes lo mas querido?- pregunto victoriosa Negerenia-...la felicidad de vuestro futuro a desaparesido...espero que con eso comprendereis....¿ah?

Sailor Moon se levanto y se puso en el borde de ese lugar

-Jamas me venceras- dijo Sailor Moon y se lanzo al rescate de Sailor Chibi Moon

-Tonta-dijo Negerenia para si misma- sacrifico su sueño, su futuro... por salvar a su tesoro, pero dentro de poco volvere a vivir en la soledad....ja ja ja...nadie puede renunciar a sus sueños, nadie quiere convertirse en adulto-

Negerenia entro en un gran espejo

- A veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas y lo menos que quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto- dijo Negerenia mientras que casi todo a su alrededor se destruye- ¡¡¡Esta bien, soy capas de vivir en la soledad...siempre sola...joven y hermosa...asi es como vivire!!!....¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja!!!

Mientras tanto con Sakura

-Esa señora esta bien loca- dijo Sakura

-Lo que hacen por mantenerse jovenes- dijo Li

-Pero que esperamos, tenemos que ver que es lo que pasa con Sailor Chibi Moon- dijo Tomoyo- ademas quiero ver el trage de Sailor Moon, al pareser a cambiado de apariencia, es mas lindo

Casi todos se van de espaldas, pero desidieron ir ya a ver que paso con Saolor Moon

- Sailor Chibi Moon- dijo Sailor Moon mientras trataba de alcanzarla- [El viento esta soplando demasiado]- penso Sailor Moon- [Imposible...no la alcansare]

Sailor Moon no lograba alcanzar a Chibi Moon

-[No... claro que no, no me dare por vencida]- penso Sailor Moon

Por las esperanza y los deseos de Sailor Moon y quien sabe que otras cosas...aparecio su vestido de princesa (Como si eso le diera menor resistencia al aire ¬¬) y que creen la alcanzo, pero ahy complicasiones

-Abre los ojos Sailor Chibi Moon- dijo desesperada Sailor Moon- Yo sola no puedo usar el poder del cristal dorado-

Sailor moon se dio cuenta de que no les faltaba mucho para embarrarse en el suelo

- Rini, deprisa, abre los ojos- dijo Sailor Moon- Por favor Rini..Si no lo haces nuestro futuro jamas existira...por favo Rini, abre los ojos...juntas nos convertiremos en mujeres adultas para cumplir nuestros sueños-

Rini empezo a abrir los ojos

-Sailor Moon...juntas cumplitemos nuestros sueños- dijo Rini

-Rini- dijo Sailor Moon casi llorando

A Rini le aparecio el traje de princesa. Mientras tanto en quien sabe donde

-Mi pequeña dama...me esta llamando- dijo Eliot

Eliot se convirtio en un pegaso y aparecion con Rini y Serena, el les dio alas para volar y asi ellas llegaron sanas y salvas a tierra firme. Mientras tanto con Sakura chan

-Eso fue...snif...hermoso- dijo sakura con lagrimas (Si, de esas lagrimas cuando ven las Tv novelas)

- Lindisimo- dijo Tomoyo en esas condiciones

-Dejen de llorar y vallamos a algo que nos diga mas detalles de ese Elot- dijo Yue

-Este...si- dijo Sakura

Donde estaban ellos solo vieron una gran luz que los sego y cuando abrieron los ojos notaron que estaba en una gran area verde

-¿Y ahora?- sijo Li

-Miren- dijo Tomoyo apuntando donde esaban las demas chicas

Al pareser la carta los llevo a donde Rini se despedia de Eliot

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- decia Rini un poco triste

- Estare en tus sueños- Despues de lio un beso en la mano

Todas casi lloraban por que Rini habia conseguido novio antesque ellas, pero ellas esperaban a que Rini se despidiera de el, pero como es un poco penosa con sus amigas

-Miren- dijo Rini apuntando atras de ellas

-¿Donde?- Todas se voltearo y se quedaron un rato buscando

Rini aprovecho la distraccion y se avento a Eliot para abrazarlo. Mientras tando del otro lado

-Que escena mas hermosa- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos ilucionados- Les tomare una foto

Tomoyo le tomo una foto a Rini cuando abrazo a Eliot para despedirse

-Si no es Sakura es Rini --! - Dijo Li

-Pero Eliot se parece un poco a Yue- dijo Sakura

- Pues si- dijo Li

-Miren- dijo Yue

Todos voltearon a donde estaba Rini, ellos vieron que Eliot se retiro de ese lugar

-¿Vieron como se fue?- pregunto Sakura

-No- contestaron todos

-Por distraernos- dijo Sakura

-Al menos sabemos que Eliot se fue y al pareser no ha vuelto y Rini lo confunde por que en sierta forma son paresidos- dijo Tomoyo

-Caso resuelto...Carta, llevanos a el presente- ordeno Sakura

Momentos despues Sakura, Tomoyo, Li y Yue estaban en el parque de Juban

-Al pareser ya es medio día- dijo Yue

-Ya es hora de regresar- dijo Sakura

-Si- Dijo Li

Despues Yue se transformo en Yukito y se fueron rumbo a el departamento. Ya en el

-Se tardaron demasiado- Dijo Touya

-Es tiempo se nos fue volando- dijo tomoyo

- Bien, tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas - dijo Touya

-Voy con tigo- dijo Yukito

Cuando Touya y Yuki salieron a comparar cosas salio Kero

-Asta que vuelven- dijo Kero

-¿Y quien es Eliot?- pregunto Kero

- Toma- dijo Tomoyo

Tomoyo le dio la foto que tomo cuando Rini se despedia de Eliot

-Woaw, se parese a Yue- dijo Kero

- Si, pero hay ciertas diferensias-

-No, se parese a Yue cuando era joven- dijo Kero

-¿Como que cuando era joven?- Pregunto Sakura

-Yue es identico a este joven, pero como todo joven le llego la reveldia y se dejo crecer el cabello- dijo Kero

-Aunque Yue fuese un ser magico, paso por la adolesencia- dijo Tomoyo

-Asi parese- dijo Li

-¿Que otras cosas descubrieron? - pregunto Kero

-Pues descubrimos quien es Eliot, que Rini es Sailor Chibi Moon y que sus amigas son tambien las demas Sailor Scouts- dijo Tomoyo

- Rayos, ¿por que no fui? - reprochaba Kero

-¿Por flojo?- dijo Li para molestar a el pequeño muñeco amarillo

-¿Quien te pregunto mocoso?- dijo Kero

-Pues el burro que me contesto- respondio Li

- Calmense los 2, por favor - dijo Sakura

- Pero si el comenzo - dijo Kero

- Pero tu le seguiste- dijo Sakura

- ¿Oigan, no sienten eso?-

-¿Que cosa Li?- pregunto Tomoyo

- Es la presencia de una carta clow-

-Vamos- Dijo Kero

-¡¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión con tigo...LIBÉRATE!!!-

Sakura, Li y Kero salieron rumbo a donde la carta Clow. Mientras tanto con Touya y Yukito

- Touya, ¿no crees que deberias de decirle a Sakura que ya sabes todo respecto a lo que ella hace?-

-No, no lo creo conveniente ahora Yuki-

-Pero ella....-

Yuki no termino ya que se transformo en Yue

-Adivino, Una carta Clow- dijo Touya

- Si, tengo que irme- dijo Yue, luego paresio sus alas y salio volando rumbo a la carta

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa

-Chicas, siento esa presencia extraña de nuevo- dijo Rei

- Pues en marcha- dijo Mina

Todas las sailor salieron del templo y en un lugar en donde nadie las viera

-"Por el Poder Estelar de Mercurio"

-"Por el Poder Estelar Marte"

-"Por el Poder Estelar Jupiter"

-"Por el Poder Estelar de Venus"

-"Por el Poder del Cristal de Plata "

-"TRANSFORMACION " - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Despues de un tiempo (Ya saben cuanto tardan las Sailor Scouts en transformarse) todas se dirigieron rumbo a donde Rei sentia la presencia de la carta. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi

-¿Donde estara Luna?, ya se tardo mucho en regresar- dijo Rini mientras merodeaba por esos lugares

No muy lejos de ahy Yue desendia por un callejon para buscar la carta, pues la sentia cerca y supuso que era mas conveniente buscarla caminado, cuando salio de ahy se topo con (adivinen) Rini

-E-eliot- dijo Rini al toparse de nueva cuenta con Yue

Fin del capitulo 8

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaaa, pues como lo han notado me cambie el nick, por mayoria de votos me lo cambie a Girl, antes era Woman, antes era solamente Shinta, pero hubo unos  problemas con respecto si era hombre o mujer, pero bueno todo esta arreglado y espero que sigan leyendo los demas capitulos. y  si lo notaron no soy buena para poner titulos, a poco no se dan cuanta que mis titulos dicen casi sobre que trata el capitulo. En fin asta luego

Y cualquier duda, queja o comentario a  

Mata ne 


	9. Ya casi se su secreto

YA CASI SE SU SECRETO

Por: Shinta Girl

Capitulo 9

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Rini se avia topado de nuevo con "Eliot"

-Eliot...- susurro Rini

- Ya te dije que no soy Eliot-

-No lo niegues... confiesa que si eres Eliot...aunque estes diferente estoy segura de que eres Eliot- dijo Rini

- No se como te pueda dar a entender que me llamo Yue-

-Pero-

- Tengo que irme- dijo Yue

Yue salio volando de ese lugar para buscar la carta Clow por los aires, Rini trataba seguirlo por tierra, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaban en un parque, pero algo era raro ahy...habia 2 bancas juntas y muy parecidas, unos bebederos identidos (Si hasta con las mismas palabras que pintaron los bandalos)

- ¿Que es eso?- dijo Rini

Rini noto que sus amigas tenian problema con dos niños de vestimentas raras, ni Lita podia con ellos, eran muy agiles. Rini se transformo para ayudarles, mintras que Yue solo observaba de lo lejos para ver si ellas podian solas. Poco despues llega Sakura y compañia

- Kero... ¿que carta es?- pregunto CCS

-Es la carta Gemelos- solo respondio

-Pero no podran con ella-

Sakura desidio acercarse a ellas para decirles como pueden derotar a la carta Clow

-Sailor Scouts-

Todas voltearon donde provenia la voz, vieron a Card Captor

- Para que puedan vencerlas tendran que derribarlas a ambas- dijo Clow, el tambien se habia acercado

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos?, ya no esta aqui Mei Ling- pregunto Card Captor

Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon solo se miraron

- Con que derribarlas a ambas para venserlas- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ambas le pidieron a Lita que se apartara...ellas lo lograrian, pero en cuanto Jupiter se aparto de gemelos estos se dirigieron rapidamente a ambas

- Vienen para aca- dijo Chibi Moon

- Y son rapidas - dijo Sailor Moon

Ambas del susto salieron corriendo, cada una era perseguida por un niño, todos tenian un gota de sudor, ambas realizaron maneobras para quitarselas de en sima, pero no resultaba, cuando ambas se detubieron de frente solo digeron

-¡¡¡AL SUELO!!!- Grito Sailor Moon

-¡¡¡ PECHO A TIERRA!!!- Grito Chibi Moon

Ambas se tiraron boca abajo para que no les hagan daño la carta gemelo, como ellos venian rapido detras de ellas solo no pudieron detenerse a tiempo y fue inebitable que ambas se estrellaran entre ellas. Como ambas se golperaon calleron al suelo desmalladas, Card Captor lo aprobecho para sellarla

-¡¡¡ Regresa a la forma humilde que mereses.... Carta Clow!!!-

La carta regreso a la normalidad

- Gracias por detener a la carta- agradecio Sakura

- Aunque fuese de esa manera - dijo Kerberos recordando como corrian para escaparse de la carta gemelos

- ¬¬ ¿Que insinuas?- Dijo Sailor Moon

- Yo...nada- desvio la mirada

Mercury se hacerco a ellos y le extendio la mano en forma de agradesimiento, Li algo dudoso acepto, el al estrechar la mano sintio un ligero piquete pero no le tomo importancia. Ella tambien le extendio la mano a Sakura y ella sin dudarlo le estrecho lamano, tambien sintio el ligero piquete, pero tambien no le tomo importancia

- Bien, ya tenemos que irnos - Sakura

Clow se monto sobre Kero para irse mientras que Sakura saco la carta vuelo

- ¡¡¡VUELO!!!-

Sakura, Kero y Li se fueron de ese lugar; Yue nunca se mostro en escena, pero decidio retirarse sin ser notado

-Por que no se habra aparecido- penso Rini al notar que Yue nunca se aparecio

- Amy-

-¿Que sucede Lita?-

- ¿Por que razon estrechaste tu mano con ellos?- pregunto Jupiter

- Lo que pasa es que lo hice para saber su identidad- respondio

- Explicate - Dijo Venus

Mientras tanto con Sakura

-¿Que tienes Sakura?- pregunto Kero

-Lo que pasa es que, cuando salude a Sailor Mercury...senti un piquete-

-A de ser tu imaginacion- dijo Kero

Li decidio quedarse callado aunque el tambien sintio aquel piquete. Al llegar al apartamento se encontraron con que Touya aun no llegaba. Mientras tanto Touya estaba afuera de el departamento esperando a que Yue volviera, por que preferia aun mantener, segun el, en secreto que ya sabe lo que hace Sakura. De vuelta con Sakura

-Ya llegue-

-Hola Sakura.... tienen suerte, el joven Touya aun no llega-

-Gracias Tomoyo-

-¿Que carta fue esta vez?- pregunto Tomoyo

-La carta gemelos- respondio Li

- Que lastima que ya no pueda gravarte-

- ! - hizo Sakura

Al dia siguiente Rini caminaba rumbo a la escuela

-Asi sabre su identidad- pensaba Rini

Rini tenia puestos unos lentes de color, ella aun no sabia como esto la ayudaria, aun no comprendia lo que le habia dicho Sailor Mercury

FLASH BACK

-Explicate Mercury- exclamo Mina

-Lo que pasa es que en mi guante tenia una pequeña aguja cou nun liquido especial-

- ¿Y eso que?- pregunto Jupiter

- Al estrechar mi mano con ellos les introduje un liquido por medio de la aguja-

- Aaahhhh...¿aah?- Dijo Sailor Moon

- Pues ese liquido circulara por su sangre y por medio de estos anteojos- Dijo Mercury mostrandole unos lentes a las sailor- Estos anteojos les permitiran ver de manera diferente a quienes tien ese liquido circulando por sus venas

- Entonces sabremos quienes son- dijo Mina

- Exelente- dijo Jupiter

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Mmmmmm.... no me agrada ponerme estos lentes.... me veo muy tonta- reprocho Rini

Rini guardo sus lentes en su mochila. Ya en la escuela

- Buenos dias Rini-

-Buenos dias Momo-

Rini tomo haciento en su lugar. En otro lado del salon Sakura, Li y Tomoyo platicaban respecto a la identidad secreta de Rini

- Aun no creo que Rini pueda ser una Sailor Scout - Dijo Shaoran

-Es muy peligroso que a su edad este haciendo ese tipo de actividades- dijo Sakura

- ¿Y a de ser muy normal que una de tu edad se enfrente a criaturas magica?¿No?- Dijo Shaoran

- ! ups-

En todo el dia Sakura, Li y Tomoyo se comportaron como si no supiesen nada respecto a la identidad secreta de Rini. Ya a la hora de salida

- Chicos... ¿no les gustaria ir a Crow´s?- pregunto Rini

-No podemos.... estaremos muy ocupados- contesto Shaoran

-Que lastima- vv

-Sera en otra ocasion- dijo Tomoyo

Rini regreso a su pupitre para recojer sus cosas, Cuando Tomoyo salio de el salon se quedo pensativa

-¿Creo que olvide algo?- se pregunto Tomoyo- A de ser mi imaginacion

Mientras tanto con Rini, ella se hacerco a la salida, pero antes de salir vio algo debajo de el puprite, era una pequeña caja negra, Rini la tomo y se dio cuenta de que era un cassette de Videocasetera y en el decia "Video # 20"

-¿Que sera?- Rini lo tomo y lo metio en su mochila

Rini se dirigio a su casa y puso el cassette, ella estaba sola en su casa, Mamá Ikoku se habia salido de compras, Sammy estaba con unos amigos y Serena aun seguia en la escuela, seguramente castigada --!.Rini puso el cassette y se sorprendio al ver de que era esa cinta, vio lo sufisiente, la revovino, llamo a las demas chicas, les informo que era algo urgente, tomo la cinta y se dirigio a toda prisa a casa de Rei.

- ¿Que es lo urgente?- pregunto Mina

-Ya se concretamente quienes son Card Captor, Clow, Kero y Yue-

-¿En serio?- dijo Rei

-Eso quiere decir que mi plan funciono, fue un exito....(Carita ilucionada)- dijo Amy

-! pues la verdad....- Rini saco de su mochila los anteojos- Nunca los use

A Amy se le derrumbo todo el mundo... su plan habia fallado... se sentia mal

- ! Vamos Amy, no es para tanto- Dijo Lita

- Este.... ¿que tal si ya vemos la videocinta?- Dijo Rini

-¡¡¡Esperen!!!-

Todos dirigieron su mirada de donde provenia la voz, era Serena, acababa de llegar al templo Hikawa, al pareser se vino corriendo desde la escuela

-Uf... me canse.... -

-Ya era hora- dijo Rei

- No moleste.... ¿quieres?- dijo Serena

- ¿Ya puedo poner la cinta?- Dijo Rini

-Oigan.... de casualidad... ¿ustedes no han visto a Luna?- Dijo Serena

-Pues ahora que lo dices- Dijo Lita

-No se preocupen, ah de estar bien- Dijo Rini

-Eso espero- dijo Amy

Minutos despues ya todas estan dentro de el templo, para ver la cinta, no habia peligro ya que ni Nicolas ni su abuelo se encontraban. Asi que se encerraron en la habitacion de Rei y pusieron la cienta en la videograbadora

Fin del capitulo 9

Notas de Shinta Girl:

Perdon, se que me tarde mucho en escribir el capitulo y para colmo es muy poco... pero apiadense de mi... escribo varios fics... estoy en la escuela... y de repente se va la inspiracion para los fics.... y otras vese les pido consejos a mis amigas... de hecho... una amiga me pidio que pusiera que Rini confundiera a Yue con Eliot... vv apiadense de mi persona....

Bien, espero que sigan leyendo este fic... aunque me tarde en escribirlo... pero en fin... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo... ¿Que contendra la cinta de video?... ¬¬ Creo que es algo obvio ¿no?

¡¡¡MATA NE!!!


	10. Llegan Viejos Amigos

LLEGARAN VIEJOS AMIGOS

Capitulo 10

En el capitulo anterior Rini encontro un video, al pareser eso revelaria algo, puesto que era uno de los videos que Tomoyo a grabado cuando Sakura capturaba las cartas

-Listas.. ya pondre el video- dijo Rini

Rini puso el video en la videograbadora, cuando le iba a presionar play a el control remoto, se dio cuenta que no tenia baterias, asi que desidio darle play desde la video, pero antes de que se lebantara entro Nicolas

- Oye Rei, tu abuelo les manda este té-

Pero por una razon desconosida este tropiesa y suelta la charola con todo y el té

- Va a caer en la video!!! OO- grito Rei

Pero demasiado tarde, el té callo en la video arruinando la video y el video casete que tenia dentro

- ¡¡¡Nicolas... eres un tonto!!!- gritaron todas

Rini fue a tratar de sacar el video, pero cuando abrio la video se encontro con la sorpresa de que no estaba. Mientras, en un edificio alto, tres sombras presenciaron ese incidente con la video

-Aun es muy pronto para que se descubran-

Aquellas sombras se van de ese lugar, una de ellas con un casette en las manos. Mientras en el departamento de Sakura

- Ay dios-

- ¿Que pasa Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura chan

-No encuentro el video de cuando hiciste el juicio final-

-¿Que?- se sorprendio Shaoran

- Oh no... espero que nadie lo vea-

-Eso espero-

Cuando Tomoyo enctra a la habitacion donde duermen ella y Sakura, se encontro con que el casette se encontraba en el ropero

-Fiu... que bueno que estaba aqui- suspiro Sakura

-Que bien- dijo Sakura

De entre las ropas sale Kero

-Que bueno que regresas... yo ya tengo hambre-

-Ay Kero.. solo piensas en eso- lo recrimino Sakura

- Pues estar cuidando a aquella gata me tiene ocupado-

-Si, si, si- le contesta Li

En la ventana se puede ver una sombra que se aparta para que no la vean

-Muy pronto nos veremos, perqueña Sakura-

- Volvi a sentir aquella energia?.....- penso Kero- No puede ser.. ¿aqui tambien?

-Kero.. ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto Sakura

-Este.. Sakura.. ¿mañana sales de Vacasiones de navidad?- pregunto Kero cambiando el tema

-Este... si...- dijo ella

- Exacto.. mañana salimos de vacasiones- acompleto Tomoyo

-Pero en Tomoeda salen hoy... ¿que no?- pregunto Shaoran

-Si.. no se por que son diferentes los dias-

-No te preocupes Sakura, es solo un día- dijo Tomoyo

-Tienes razon -

De vuelta con las Sailor Scouts en forma civil

- Ush... Nicolas a arruinado todo- dijo Rei

- A la otra ahi que ponerle un seguro a la puerta - dijo Mina

- Oigan chicas.. mañana salimos de vacasiones- recordo Serena

-Es cierto... lo que me recuerda- dijo Rei- Un primo vendra a visitarme durante las vacasiones

-¿En serio?- pregunto Mina- ¿Que edad tiene?

-¬¬ ¿Que no piensas en otra cosa?- dijo Serena

- Lo siento Mina- dijo Rei- pero no es para ti

- ¿Por que?- pregunto Mina- ¿Tiene novia?

- No es eso-

-Entonces-

-Es que el es de la edad de Rini- contesto Rei

- Por lo menos Rini tendra oportunidad- dijo Mina

- Por favor Mina- dijo Rini - A mi no me urge conseguir pareja

- En fin- dijo Rei- El vendra mañana junto con una prima de parte de un pariente que no tiene nada que ver con mi familia

- Oh, son primos y a la vez no- dijo Lita

-Exacto-

- Mmmmm, ya es tarde- dijo Ami

-Es cierto, mañana ahi escuela, y ahi que asistir- dijo Serena

- ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!- Dijeron todas

- ¬¬ Ya se que suena raro que yo diga eso, pero por una vez en mi vida quiero llegar temprano a la escuela, ademas de que mañana es el ultimo dia de clases para las vacasiones de invierno-

- Mmmmm, ok... esa si es Serena - dijo Mina

- ¬¬ Que insinuas-

- ! Nada-

- ¬¬-

- ! Calma Serena, no me mires asi - Dijo Mina

- ¬¬ -

- --! no me mires feo- dijo Mina

- Yo no te veo feo.... esto es feo òó- dijo Serena

-Calma Serena- dijo Mina- me estas asustando

- ¬¬ ok... pero no vuelvas a decirme nada asi-

- ! Calmense- dijo Ami

- Vamonos Serena, mamá Ikoku se preocupara- dijo Rini

-Es cierto- Dijo Serena- Hasta mañana chicas

Serena y Rini se despiden. Mientras en otor lugar, Haruka y Michiru paseaban en el auto de Haruka

- Aun no logro confiar en esos sujetos - dijo Haruka

- Calma, eso es lo que menos me preocupa- dijo Michiru

- ¿Que sucede?-

- Es que mi espejo magico me muestra una nueva imagen-

En el espejo se ve la figura de un joven con vestimentas rara y un bacúlo que parese un sol, junto a una sombra que tiene unas alas como de mariposa y un tigre a su lado.

Es un nuevo día en Juban, los pajaro cantan, los perros ladran los gatos maullan, los peses nadan... ¬¬ ejem.. me deje llebar.. en fin todo este día es hermoso y...

- ¡¡¡KYYYAAAAAA!!! Llegare tarde a la escuela-

¿Pero quien me ha interrumpido? Oo...

- Llegare tarde a la escuela - dijo Serena

Oh, e ella.. debi de haberlo previsto... ejem.. mejor sigo narrando. Este dia es hermoso, pero Serena se le han pegado las sabanas, corre a toda velocidad por las calles de Juban, no pasan ni 5 minutos cuando otra rubia se le une a la carrera

- ¿Tambien te quedaste dormida Mina?- pregunto Serena

- Si - respondio

-Mejor corremos mas rapido-

-Yep-

Y asi ambas corren mas rapido para no quedar en el pasillo cargando unas cubetas de agua a cada costado. Llegaron barridas, ya que el profesor se retraso algo, por lo tanto se salvaron por poco

- ¿Que paso chicas?- pregunto Lita

- Nos quedamos dormidas- dijeron ambas

- Mejor sientense y descansen - sugirio Ami

Ambas no esperaron que se lo dijeran 2 veses, ya estaban sentadas. El dia se va rapido, ya les ha dado el receso. Las Sailors se sentaron debajo de un arbol a comer sus almuerso

- El dia se ha ido muy rapido- dijo Ami

-Pues para nosotras ha sido muy lento- contesto Mina

- Ya que estan desesperadas por salir- dijo Lita

En eso pasa por el radar de Mina, los 2 nuevos chicos que de hace rato no son tan nuevos, nada mas ni nada menos me refuero a Touya y Yukito

- Oh, ahy estan ellos- dijo Mina

- Vamos a saludarlos- dijo Lita

Ambas se lebantaron para ir a saludarlos, ellos estaban comuendo su almueso bajo un arbol

-Hola Touya- dijo Mina

-Hola Yukito- dijo Lita

-Hola- dijo Yuki

- ....... - no dijo nada Toya

- Un chico de pocas palabras !- penso Mina

- ¿Ustedes que piensan hacer en estas vacasiones?- pregunto Lita

- Pues aun no lo sabemos- contesto Yuki

Toya estaba adentrado en su propio pensamiento cuando su oido se agudiso mas al escuchar algo

-Touya O- dijo la persona conosida por Touya y Yuki

- Esa voz- penso con horror Touya- Por favor... diganme que es una ilicion

Pero para su desgracia aparese aquella persona y salta hacia Touya y se le cuelga de la espalda

- Hola Touya-

- ¿Nakuru?- pregunto Yukito

- Hola Tsukishiro kun - dijo Nakuru- ¿Quienes son tus amigas?

- Este... hola... me llamo Minako Aino-

- Y yo Makoto Kino-

- Hola, yo soy Nakuru y soy la novia de Touya-

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! OO- Dijeron los tresp resentes

-Es mentira.. ella no es nada mia... bajate de encima - dijo Touya

- Nop -

- Bajate- Dijeron Mina y Lita

Ellas 2 comenzaron a jalar a Nakuru para que soltara a Touya, mientras que Yukito solo los miraba con su tipica sonrisa.

-Bajate- dijo Touya- Ademas, ¿Que haces en Juban?

-Pues de Vacasiones-

-Eso lo se, ¿pero por que razon aqui?- pregunto

-Pues Eriol vino a visitar a su prima que vive aqui y pues yo vine con el-

- ¿A su prima?- penso Lita- Se ha de referir a Rei

-Esa chica no me agrada para nada- Penso Mina- Como se atreve a abrasar asi a mi Touya

Fin del capitulo 10

Notas de Shinta Girl:

Hola, gracias por la larga espera de este capitulo, pero es que me quede sin inspiracion..... pero ya volvio... asi que no ahi problemas .

Que les parese la aparicion de los nuevos personajes, se me ocurrio cuando veia el penultimo Capitulo de Sakura, es que vi a Eriol y me vino la idea .

Nos vemos luego

¡¡¡ MATA NE !!!


	11. Nakuru los Mete en un Problema

NAKURU LOS METE EN UN PROBLEMA

Por: Shinta Girl

Capitulo 11

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

En el cap anterior llegaron unos amigos de Sakura y compañia, la tarde paso y dio la hora de salida, la joven Rei hino se dirigia a su casa, venia algo distraida por la llegada de su primo.. hace mucho que no lo veia y estaba contenta de verle de nuevo.

Ella llego a su casa, y encontro la puerta abierta, asi que se alarmo al pensar que podira ser un ladron, asi que entro sijilosamente con un palo en la mano y en la otra su transformador, se fue hacercando lentamente a la persona que habia entrado a su casa, estaba lista para darle un palaso, pero se detuvo al ver quien era

-¿Eriol?- dijo sorprendida Rei

-Hola prima.. perdon si te asuste ()()-

-Pues algo... ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunto nuevamente

- No hace mucho-

-¿Y tu acompañante?-

- ¿Se refiere a Nakuru?.. fue a dar un paseo... pronto regresara-

Afuera de el templo se podian escuchar voses

- Sueltame- Touya trataba de safarse de Nakuru

- No... me tienes que acompañar a el templo..-

- Sueltame -

Mina y Lita venian algo celosas atras de ellos, mientra que Serena y Ami solo tenian una gotita en la cabeza

-Parese que ya llego ()()-

- Sueltame-

-¿Hermano?-

Sakura acababa de llegar, ella y compañia venian acompañando a Rini al templo, Nakuru al ver a Sakura salta a ella y le acarisia la cara

- Pequeña sakura.. cuanto sin verte-

- Este... que haces aqui-

- Vengo acompañando a Eriol-

- ¿ Hiragisawa?- pregunto Li

-Hola ()()-

-Eriol.. ¿Que haces aqui en Juban?- pregunto Sakura

-Solo vine a visitar a mi prima Rei en estas vacasiones de invierno-

-Ah.. por eso se encuentra Nakuru aqui-

-Si ()()-

- Gracias por traerme Touya- dijo Nakuru

- Tu me jalaste hasta aqui-

- Sera mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde al trabajo- dijo Yuki

-Es cierto, sera mejor irnos-

Sin decir mas ambos se fueron de ese lugar

-Nos vemos luego Touya o- dijo Nakuru

-òó- la carita que pusieron Mina y Lita

- --.. este chicas... dejenme presentarle a mi primo Eriol Hiragisawa-

-Mucho gusto ()()-

Todas saludaron

-Al pareser ustedes ya se conosian, ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo Rei

-Si.. estabamos juntos en la escuela en Tomoeda-

- Pero ella sa vino para aca en un intercambio estudiantil-

-Ya veo.. este.. y la acompañante de Eriol se llama Nakuru Akisuki-

-Hola o-

-Una pregunta Rei... ¿Como es tu primo, si sus apellidos son diferentes?- pregunto Serena

- Serena Tonta, no tenemos que tener el mismo apellido para ser parientes-

-Pero no me grites, eres muy mala con migo ;; -

- !-

-Hola joven Li y joven Daidouji()()-

-Hola- dijo Tomoyo

- Grr-solo dijo Li- ¿Por que razon habra venido?.. no me agrada

- Ya me presentaron... ¿que tal si se presentan sus amigas?- dijo amablemente Eriol

- Es cierto- Dijo Nakuru

- Por su puesto .. Yo soy Serena Tsukino-

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino, pero pueden llamarme Rini-

- Yo me llamo Amy Misuno, mucho gusto-

- Yo me llamo Minako Aino, pero me pueden decir Mina-

-Y yo me llamo Makoto Kino, pero me pueden decir Lita-

Tras decir su presentacion Rei las invito a pasar a tomar un poco de Té, ya dentro se alargo un poco la platica, todos platicaban divertidos, aunque Mina y Lita estaban un poco sentidas con Nakuru, por lo de Touya. Hubiesen continuado la platica hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta

-Hola Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna - saludo Serena

-Hola- dijeron todas

En eso salen Eriol y Nakuru y se presentan con las Outer Senshi

-Tu eres el primo de Rei, ya veo- dijo Haruka

- Pues si se paresen- dijo Michiru

-Solo veniamos de paso por aqui y decidimos saludar... asi que nos retiramos-

-Esta bien-

Y asi se retiran ellas

- Lo que me recuerda, es algo tarde, debemos regresar- dijo Li

-Es cierto- dijo Sakura

- Disculpen las molestias- dijo Tomoyo

-No ahi problema- dijo Rei

- Me acorde de algo..- dijo Serena- mañana podriamos salir de paseo , asi podriamos conosernos mejor..

-Pues...-

-Ya estamos de vacasiones- Dijo Nakuru

- Si, ahi que divertirnos O- acompleto Serena

-Pues seria divertido.. si- dijo Sakura- ¿Tu que opinas Li?

-E-este..pu-pues yo... oo... este.. s-si- dijo Li

-Yo estoy encantada - dijo Tomoyo

-¿Y tu iras Eriol?- pregunto Rini

-Sera un placer-

-Bien.. nos reuniremos mañana aqui en el templo a las 10 am- dijo Nakuru

-Si- dijeron todos

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares, a descansar para el dia siguiente.En el apartamento de Sakura

-Si hermano, mañana iremos de paseo-

-Asi.. pues yo tambien ire- dijo Touya

- ¿Por que?- pregunto Sakura

-Por que quiero ir-

-Oo-

Sakura se fue a su cama a dormir, Yuki se hacerca a Touya

-Eres todo un hermano protector-

-Callate-

- Esta bien... oh.. recorde que debo de darle de comer al gato-

Yuki se retiro a darle de comer a la pobre Luna, el no pregunto el por que la tenian encerrada, pero mejor decidio callar.Y la noche paso volando, ya dieron las 10 am y todos estan listos en el templo Hikawa

-Bien es hora de irnos- Dijo Nakuru

-¡¡¡Siii!!!- dijeron todos

El paseo comenzo, todos iban comprando cosas en el recorrido, comian dilces, helados y pastelillos, fueron a un parque y se subieron a los juegos, todos se divirtieron, paso la tarde y asi todos venian de regreso cuando Nakuru vio fuera de un teatro un anuncio, era una convocatoria a participar en una obra de teatro que se organiza, pero por falta de participantes tuvieron que poner una lista para voluntarios que quicieran participar en la obra

-Eso suena interesante... vamos a participar O- dijo Nakuru

Sin esperar a que le contestaran apunto a todos en la lista

-¿Que hiciste Akisuki?Oo- sijo Touya

-Nos hemos apuntado para una obra- respondio

-No.. no quiero participar en otra obra-

-Otra... ¿Ya has participado en otras anteriores?- pregunto Mina

-Si.. touya Actuo de Cen...- TRato de decir Yukito ,pero Touya le tapo la boca

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo-

-Mmfffmfmhmffm- respondio el

-¿Que?- Pregunto Touya, luego le destapo la boca

- Que no podia respirar-

- Ni modo Touya.. participaras en otra obra -dijo Nakuru

Todos solo tenian una gotita en su cabeza, estaban algo preocupados no solo por que no sabian en que obra quedarian.. si no el papel que representarian... ¿quieren saber cual es la obra? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Fin del capitulo 11

Notas de Shinta Girl:

¿Que les paresio el cap?.. no critiquen si esta algo correteado.. pero lo escribi en un solo dia.. y lo queria terminar rapido... asi que no se enojen... y perdonen por que es algo corto.. bien espero que sigan leyendo este fic

Mata Ne!!!

Dudas quejas y comentarios a 


	12. Una Obra de Teatro

UNA OBRA DE TEATRO

Capitulo 12

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

En el capitulo anterior Nakuru apunto en una obra a nuestros protagonistas y compañia y ahora les toca participar en ella. Ya ha pasado una semana, se ha ido en ensallos, pero ahora es el dia en que se presentara, la gente se reune en el teatro Juban.

-El lugar esta lleno- dijo Haruka

- - si... eso es bueno- dijo Muchiru

- Rini participara en esta obra ¿verdad, Michiru?-

- - A si es, pequeña Horaru-

-Me muero de ganas por verla actuando -- dijo Hotaru

-Yo igual -- dijo una recien llegada al teatro

- Tu eres la amiga de Rini- dijo Hotaru

-Sip... mucho gusto, me llamo Momo-

-Mucho gusto-

Mientras tanto detras de el telon

-Tengo nervios-

-Tranquila joven Sakura ()-()-

- Eriol... ¿Tu no tienes nervios?-

- No... es mejor sentirse relajado-

-Tomare tu consejo-

-Al pareser ya entrara en escena- dijo Eriol

-Si-

Las luces del teatro se apagan, y comienza la historia

-"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... exixtia un reino en la luna... este se llamaba el milenio de plata... todas la noches la hermosa princesa observaba la hermosa tierra azul desde el palacio"-

El telon se abre y sepuede ver la escenografia que ha descrito, la princesa observaba la tierra, esta princesa era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña Sakura

- Que hermosa se ve la tierra...- dijo Sakura- en esa bella estrella vive la persona a quien mas amo... el principe Endymion del reino de la tierra-

-Mi amada princesa- dijo Eriol

- Principe Endymion- dijo Sakura

- He logrado entrar al palacio sin que me descubieran... solo para verla aunque sea un instante-

Ambos se hacercaban para darse un beso ShintaGirl: Ya se imaginaran como estara el pobre Li Shaoran, pero son interrumpidos por los guardias del palacio

-Nos veremos en el baile- dijo Eriol y se retiro

-Principe Endymion-

-"Pero la ilucion se rompio en el gran baile de mascaras"-

Se cierra el telon por unos momentos mientras cambian la ortografia, ya lista se abre nuevamente el telon, ahora se ve el gran salon donde todos bailan en este gran baile de mascaras, la hermosa princesa entra al salon en donde la espera su amado principe. Ambos bailan con gracia

- Mi princesa, temo que la proxima vez que nos veamos podriamos ser enemigos...- advirtio Eriol

- ¿Pero que dices?-

Ambos sin dejar de bailar continuan su conversacion

- Los corazones de las personas de la tierra han sido llenados de envidia y odio contra ustedes-

- Eso es terrible- dijo la princesa

- Una hechicera guerrera de nombre Beryl ah convensido a los humanos de atacar en reino lunar-

-No puede ser-

-Su lider se llama Metalia y se alimenta de la energia de los seres vivos-Dijo Eriol- Es por eso que viene a advertirle- Continuo- Ya nunca habra un lugar seguro para nosotros ni en la tierra ni en la luna, Serenity-

-Mi amado Endymion-

-" A pesar de la advertencia del principe de la tierra, no tuvieron tiempo puesto que ese mismo día, Metalia ataco con su ejercito al reino lunar"

-¡¡¡A LA CARGA!!!- Grito el ejercito

-Ahora mis generales... ataquen- Dijo Beryl (Rey)- Rayos.. ¿por que me toco ser la Reina Beryl?... y lo que mas me molesta es que Serena sea metalia y ella me ordene

Los generales son los que estan a la cabeza de ejercito, Estos eran el General Jedeite(Amy), el general Nephite (Shaoran), El general Zoisite(Yukito) y el general Malachite (Touya)

-Rayos.. yo queira ser el principe- penso Shaoran

- Que pena... estoy en el papel de un hombre- penso Amy

Se podia ver una sombra sobre ellos, erla Metalia, pero Serena esta en otro citio con un microfono para darle voz a esta

-Apoderense del cristal de plata- dijo Serena- Despues la obscuridad reinarapor siempre el reino lunar-Pensando-Rayos... yo debi de ser la princesa... no es justo... yo soy la verdadera princesa T-T

El ejercito va dejando destruccion a su paso, mientras tanto donde Metalia

-No te saldras con la tuya- dijo una Sailor

-Las protectoras del reino lunar- dijo Metalia

-Chicas, unamos nuestras fuerzas...- dijo Sailor Mercury (Nakuru)-¿Por que debo de usar estas micro faldas?

-... Nuestros poderes podran....- Dijo Ahora Sailor Mars (Rini)

- Derrotar a Metalia...- Dijo Ahora Sailor Jupiter (Mina)- Maldicion... como es que la diosa del amor le toca ser la Salor del Trueno no es justo

- Y a sus seguidores- Dijo ahora Sailor Venus (Lita)

Las cuatro enviaron sus ataque directoa metalia, esta los recibio sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo en detenerlos

-Sus poderes son inutiles- Dijo Serena

-No puede ser- Dijo Nakuru

- No le hicimos nada- Dijo Mina

Metalia junto una esfera de energia en su mano y se las lanzo a las Sailor

-¡¡¡KKKKYYYYAAAAAAA!!!-

Todas mueren por ese ataque

-No- dijo Sakura- Chicas

Rey se pone frente a Sakura

-Nada puede oponerse al inmenso poder de la gran Metalia. El dia de hoy dominaremos la tierra y la luna.... Princesa Serenity-

-Ah- dijo asustada la princesa

-¡¡¡Tu me robaste el corazon de Endymion y por ello...-Ella le lanza contra Serenity- ¡¡¡Moriras!!!

Pero antes de que la tocase, una rosa roja es arrojada hacia ella para detener su ataque

-Beryl, no te atrevas a tocar a Serenity- Dijo el recion llegado Eriol

-Principe Endymion- Dijo Sakura

-Yo sere la unica gobernante de la tierra, Endymion- Dijo Rey- No malgaste tu cariño en esta chiquilla del reino lunar, yo puedo darte mas que ella. Juntos tu y yo podremos la tierra y la luna por siempre-

-Yo jamas traicionare a la persona que amo- contesto- Sera mejor que lo entiendas de una buena vez... ¡¡¡Nunca te apoderaras de la Luna!!!-

- Maldito seas, no debiste rechasarme ahora moriras junto con ella-

Ella alzo su baculo y libero una gran energia, Endymionfue fusionado hacia ella

-Huye y salvate, princesa- dijo Eriol

-No.. siempre estaremos juntos- respondio Sakura

-Menos mal que es una obra- Penso Li

Sakura toma de la mano a Eriol pero ambos recibenel ataque de Beryl y mueren. La Raina Serenity ah logrado legar, pero solo para ver a su hija muerta

-Oh no Serenity- Dijo la Reina Serenity (Tomoyo)

-La princesa ha muerto- Dijo Rey- Ja ja ja ja

-Hija mia-

Callo al suelo de rodillas por la tristesa de la muerte de su hija

-Lo has hecho bien, Beryl- Dijo Serena- Ahora apoderate del Cristal de Plata, deprisa-

-No lo permitire- Dijo Tomoyo

Esta tomo el cetro lunar y le coloco el cristal de plata, este comenzo a brillar con intencidad

- Esta luz es el inmenso poder de el Cristal de Plata- dijo ella- Pero al usarlo agotare mis fuerza vital-

Tomoyo alza el cetro lunar para sar su poder

-¡¡¡Curacion Lunar, Accion!!!-

- No... no es podible- Dijo Beryl- ¿Esa el la fuerza del Cristal de Plata?

-" El poder de el Cristal de plata cubrio con su luz a la luna y limpio toda influencia maligna, pero como los seres humanos habian sido poseidos compleatamente por el mal, sus cuerpos fueron destruidos. Tampoco quedo nadie con vida en el rewino de plata"

-Ayudeme Reina Metalia- Grito de dolor Beryl

Todos comenzaron a deshacerse

-"Pero aun cuando se logro venser a Metalia, el Milenio de Plata quedo totalemtne destruido, pero para salvar a la princesa y a los demas, la Reina uso el poder de el cristal de plata para enviar el espiritu de la princesa a el futuro de la tierra. Los guerreros que lucharon para proteger la luna, sacrificando sus vidas, tendran otra oportgnidad de vivir e paz... Y el amor de Endymion y Serenity no se enfrentara a ningun obstaculo. La Reina uso hasta us ultimo aliento para ello, Mientras que dos seres quedaran en animacion sus pendida en caso de que volviese el mal y tubiesen que proteger a la princesa y guiar a las futuras protectoras de la princesa... las Sailor Scouts"

El telon se cierra y se escuchan los aplausos

- Que bien salio- Dijo Rini

- Si... si no te importa usar las microfaldas- dijo Nakuru

Tomoyo se hacerca a Li

-Apuesto que tu querias el papel de el principe-

-Yo.. e-este.. pu- pues...-

-Lo supuse --

-Al fin termino- dijo Touya

-Fue divertido ()-()- Dijo Yuki

-Eso estubo fantastico- dijo el director- Gracias por su coperacion

-Con esta seria 2 obras en las que participamos- Dijo Yuki

-¿Y cual fue la primera?- pregunto Mina

- Pues fue en Cenicienta... Touya era...-

No termino puesto que nuevamente Touya le cubrio la boca

-E-eso no importa-

-Oo... Yo queria saber- Dijo Rini- ¿Tu sabes cual fue? Sakura

-Este...- Ella vio la mirada de Touya- Yo... no... no supe -!

Touya dio un suspiro al lograr que no se enteraran

-Disfruten este tiempo de calma.. ya que pronto comenzare con mis planes para que Sakura cambie las cartas()-()- Penso Eriol

Fin del capitulo 12

Notas de Shinta Girl:

Hola lectores... que les paresio la obra... - Gracias a Ulti por ayudarme sobre como seria mas o menos esta obra... y a Taís por ayudarme a ubicar a los personajes.

Y Ana... ¬¬ no te desesperes y lee el fic con calma.... ay que ponerla de emocion .. por eso no pongo todos los caps de golpe.

Dudas, quejas y comentarios a 

Mata ne


	13. Alianza

ALIANZA

Capitulo 13

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Era un hermoso dia en la casa Tsukino, no hace mucho que amanecio y Rini ya estaba lebantada, esta en la cosina con mama Ikoku

- Tu comida siempre es muy rica mama Ikoku-

-Gracias Rini- respondio- Ya veras que el almuerso que te preparo estara muy rico para tu dia de campo... -

-Sip... ira Sakura, Li, Tomoyo y el primo de Rei.. Eriol-

-Espero que te diviertas --

-Gracias Mama Ikoku-

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa, Eriol y Nakuru estaban en el comedor sentados tomando un poco de Té

- ¿Estas seguro de aver venido para aca?-

- Tranquilisate Nakuru... tenemos que conseguir que la joven Sakura cambie las cartas Clow a Sakura lo mas pronto posible-

- Con razon se me hacia raro que quisieras visitar a tu prima-

-Eso es en parte.. pero tambien es bueno visitar a la familia ()()-

-Amo eriol.. tengo hambre- Dijo Spinel que salia de las ropas de Eriol

-Lamento que no puedas estar libre aqui... no te preocupes.. toma... comete estas galletas- Eriol se arrimo el tazon de galletas para que Spi se la pudiera comer

- No me gusta lo dulce- dijo alejando las galletas de el

- Es cierto... Te embriagas.. -

- Callate Nakuru �-�- dijo algo fastidiado

-Huy.. lo siento....-se disculpo Nakuru- por cierto amo Eriol.... ¿Que maldad hara esta vez?

-Por lo que he obserbado... las Sailor y Sakura no se lleban bien... -contesto- por lo tanto... hare que tengan que unir fuerzas para salir de la prueba que les estoy por plantearles

-¿Y que sera?- pregunto nuevamente intrigada

-Es una sorpresa ()-()-

-� No seas malo-

-Buenos dias- dijo la recien llegada

-Buenos dias prima... ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Se... es lindo dormir hasta tarde- contesto- en cierta forma adoro las vacasiones... pero tengo que atender el templo --!-

-Yo te ayudo --

-Gracias Nakuru- se alegro Rei- Me seras de mucha ayuda.. ya que mi abuelo y Nikolas salieron a un viaje

-Sera divertido- dijo Nakuru

-Sera mejor que ya me valla... no quiero hacerlos esperar- dijo Eriol

-Es cierto.. haras un dia de campo con Rini y sus amigos- dijo Rei

-Sip... me retiro... -

Eriol se lebanta de la mesa y se va rumbo al parque.

-Bien Nakuru... -... ponte el traje de sacerdotiza y ayudame a atender el puesto de los amuletos- dice Rei

-En seguida o-

Mientras con Sakura, ella se habia lebantado algo tarde y se estaba alistando rapido para no retardarlos mas de lo planeado, Touya y Yuki estaban trabajando, y Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban haciendo el lunch

- ¿No le has logrado decir nada?- pregunto tomoyo en voz baja

- No... siempre que lo intento algo o alguien interfiere-

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

- He pensado en decirle todo hoy en el dia de campo- respondio el chino

- Eso me parese bien --

-� A que adivino que estas contenta por que piensas grabarnos-

-No.... como crees O-

- Te conosco lo suficiente Daidouji.... y te pido de favor que no lo gravez-

-¿Por que?- pregunto nuevamente

-De por si es penoso decirselo a Sakura.... no quiero alguna grabacion-

-Esta bien.... vv... no lo hare- se resigno Tomoyo

- ¿De que hablan?- llego la pequeña Kinomoto acompañada de Kero

-Este... yo- nosotros... de nada...- dijo nerviosamente Shaoran

- Solo me explicaba como hacer cirtos alimentos chinos....-vino al rescate Tomoyo- Me ayudara a darle ese toque chino que la hace saber deliciosa -

-Ohhh.... esta bien- dijo Sakura- ¿Nos vamos?

-En seguida- dijo Tomoyo

-Yo quiero ir - - resongo Kero

-Lo siento Kero, pero estaran Rini y Eriol... no quiero que te descubran- dijo Sakura- y te portas bien.. recuerda esconderte o quedarte inmovil cuando llegue mi hermano-

-Pero si el ya sabe sobre mi y las cartas Sakura- dijo Kero

-Si, pero no quiero que el sepa que yo se que el sabe-

-¿Que?- Se sorprendio Shaoran- ¿Tu hermano lo sabe?

-¿No les dije?o.o-

-No- respondio el joven Shaoran

-Lo siento... veran... recuerdan el dia en que se filmo en la casa de Eriol........-

Y asi explico Sakura lo sucedido cuando Touya le dio sus poderes magicos a Yue para que este no desapareciera (Capitulo 65."Yukito pierde sus poderes")

ShintaGirl: Hubiquemos este fic despues de el capitulo donde Sakura le dice todo a Yukito (Capitulo 66. "La persona mas especial para sakura")

-¿Por que no nos lo habias dicho?- resongo Shaoran

- Creo que se me olvido- se disculpo sakura- Lo siento

-Sera mejor irnos- intervino Tomoyo

-Es cierto-dijo Sakura- vamonos

Los tres salen de la casa rumbo al parque donde sera el picnic. Ya aya

-Hola... --

-Hola Rini.. dijo Sakura

-Tardaron algo- dijo Rini

-Hiragizawa-

-Hola Li --

-Andando.. ahy un hermoso arbol de flor de cerezo aya.. andando antes de que no lo ganen- dijo Rini

Los cinco chicos se sientan debajo de ese arbol y sacan sus almuersos

-Es lindo convivir asi ¿no?- pregunto Eriol

-Si... siempre es agradable- dijo Tomoyo

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa

-Lo molesto de esto es barrer T-T- se quejaba Rei- El templo esm uy grande

-- Por lo menos te puedo ayudar aqui-

-Si... -

-Hola Rei-

-Hola chicas- se alegro Rei- Me ayudaran ¿verdad?

-Claro- dijo Lita

-Cuenta con nosotras- Dijo Mina

- � No dejaremos de vigilar a esa arpia... no me quitara a Touya- pensaron Lita y Mina

-Ponganse estos trajes de sacerdotiza y ayudenme a barrer-

- Si....-

De vuelta con los jovenes de primaria

-Ire a tirar esta basura- dijo Rini

-La acompaño señorita Rini- Dijo Eriol

-Gracias -- respondio ella

-Yo ire con ustedes- Tomoyo se lebanto y se fue con ellos, no sin antes decirle al oido a Shaoran-"Es tu oportunidad... aprobechala"-

-oo-

-¿De que hablaban tu y tomoyo?- Pregunto la inocente Sakura

-De.... Sakura... yo.... tengo algo que decirte....-

-Dime-

-Yo quiero decirte.... quiero decirte... que yo.... yo... tu... tu me...-

- o.o?-

- Quiero decirte que tu... tu me Gus.....- En eso Shaoran es interrumpido por una presencia

-Es la prsencia de el mago Clow...-

- --!-

-¿Sucede algo?- Se pregunto extrañada Sakura por su expresion

-Nada... mejor vamos-

-Pero... ¿Rini y Eriol?-

-Tienes Razon... ¿que haremos?- Se cuestiono Shaoran

Mientras tanto de vuelta con Rini, Tomoyo y Eriol

- Que divertido ha sido este día- dijo Tomoyo

-Si....-Eriol callo de rodillas

-Que te pasa Eriol- Dijo Rini

-Me siento mal- Seguido callo desmayado

-Ire a buscar ayuda... tu cuidalos- Y acto seguido salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura y Shaoran

-Este desmayo me ayudara a ocultar las apariencias-Dicho esto la mano de Eriol brillo con una luz roja

Rini corria hacia donde Sakura y Li se encontraban, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver en su lugar a los jovenes que capturaban a las criaturas desde hace unas semana

- Pero si son ellos.... Tengo que hablar con ellos... pero nocon esta apariencia-

Mientras tanto en el templo

-Siento una presencia- Dijo Rei

-¿Es la de aquellos jovenes?- pregunto Amy

-No.. es diferente.... es una que nucna habia persibido-

-Hay que ir, pero ¿y Nakuru?- Dijo Lita

-Ya se... Lita, Mina... ustedes la distraeran, mientras que nosotras iremos a investigar- Dijo Amy

-Ok....- Afirmaron ambas

-Andando- Dijo Serena

De vuelta con Sakura y Shaoran

-Que bueno que tomoyo trajo los trajes- penso Sakura

-Oigan....- se escucho una voz

-Si es Rini-penso Shaoran- ¿Que quieres niña?

- Solo queria hacerles unas preguntas- Dijo Sailor chibi moon

- ¿De que se trata?- Pregunto Sakura

- Solo queria saber si ustedes....- No termino la frase ya que antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba dentro de un domo y no podia salir de el

-Siento la energia de Clow- Dijo Sakura

- Ayudenme... no puedo salir- Forsejeaba Rni tratando de liberarse de su prosion

En eso legaron otras tres Sailor, pero no eran Serena y Compañia

-Ustedes... ¿Que le han hecho a la pequeña dama?- Dijo una enfuresida Uranus

-Rini-Penso Saturn

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.... sucedio asi no mas- Dijo sAkura- Solo sabemos que esto es por una gran magia....

- Uranus... no discutan- Rini callo al suelo

-Pequeña dama- Se alarmo Neptune

-Se me dificulta respirar- Dijo Rini

-Oh no.... el oxigeno no llega.- se alarmo Card Captor

- Solo es cuestion de tiempo- Dijo Shaoran algo preocupado

-Tenemos que sacarla....-Se exalto Uranus- Lo partire con mi espada...

Uranus Salto sobre el Domo y lista para atacar

-Espada de Urano... ¡¡¡Elimina!!!

Pero no le logro hacer nada, al contrario, el domo brillo y le dio una fuerte descarga a Uranus y la mando a unos cuantos metros

-¡¡¡Uranus!!!..... - Se alarmo Neptune

-Chicas..... cada vez se me dificulta respirar mas....-

En eso llegaron las otras tres Sailor

-¡¡¡Sailor Chibi Moon!!!... ¿Que paso?- Se alarmo Sailor Moon

- No sabemos.... al pareser una fuersa muy poderosa la ha encerrado... ahy que sacarla o morira- Dijo Hotaru

-Si... siento un gran poder...- Dijo Rei

-Dejenme intentarlo- Dijo Clow

Shaoran se lanzo contra el domo pero recibio lo mismo que Uranus

-¡¡¡Sh..... CLOW!!!- Grito preocupada Sakura

- Definitamente si es la magia de Clow- Se lebanto este del suelo

-Dejame intentarlo- Dijo Sakura- Gracias a dios ya transforme esta carta y no tengo que tranformarla frente a ellas Carta.. Brintame tus asombrosos poderes.. aquellos que son capases de cortar todo... ¡¡¡ESPADA!!!

Sakura se lanzo contra el Domo, pero no le logro hacere nada, Amy analizaba todos los ataques y como estos le afectaban al domo

- Por lo que veo- Dijo Mercury- Card Captor si logro afectar la resistencia del domo... pero, ocupa mas poder... pero no un poder como el de Uranus... o del joven Clow-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Saturn

- La magia de Sakura es pura... y ocupa que alguien le brinde sus poderes, pero se sean de igual manera puros.... y la unica persona de brindarle ese poder es.....

Amy voltea a donde esta Eternal Sailor Moon

-Tienes que brindarle el poder del cristal de plara-

-Lo hare- Dijo sin titubear

-Pero... no les aseguro nada-

-Tenemos que salvarla.. o morira...- Dijo Sakura

-Estoy lista- Dijo Sailor Moon

Esta se concentro y un gran brillo salio de su broche

-Por favor Cristal de Plata.... brindales tus poderes a esta joven.... tenemos que salvar a Sailor Chibi Moon-

La Luz salio hacia Sakura e ilumino su baculo, segundos despues Sailor Moon callo desmayada y su traje regreso una etapa atras, la que estaba antes de este nuevo poder como Eternal Sailor Moon

-¡¡¡Sailor Moon!!!- Todas las Sailor Fueron a socorrerla

-Siento un gran poder- Dijo Sakura- Este esfuerzo no sera en vano... Ya vera que todo va a estar bien-

Sakura se lanzo contra el domo y de solo una agitada con su espada este se partio en dos

-Lo logro- Dijo Hotaru, la cual fue la primera en socorrerla

Haruka se hacerco a Sakura y Shaoran, Shaoran se puso en guardia

-Tranquilo niño... solo queria darles las gracias...... por salvar a la pequeña dama-

-O.O- Fue la expresion de ellos, ya que conosian a Sailor Uranus lo suficiente para saber que ella no habla de esa manes

-Sera de muchisima importancia Rini para ellas- Penso Shaoran

-AAhh.. me duele mi cabeza- Dice Sailor Moon- ¿Que?.. mi traje cambio-

-Asi parese- le Dijo Rei

-Segun mis calculos, le diste mucho de tu poder a Card Captor... y eso hiso que tu traje retrocediera una etapa

-¿Asi se quedara?- Pregunto Serena a Amy

- En mi opinion se te ve mejor asi que tu ridicula falda de tres colores y tus tontas alas- Dijo Shaoran

-Calma... nos vamos- Dijo Sakura

Sakura y Shaoran desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que ella uso la carta tiempo, las Sailor tambien decidieron retirarse, junto con Rini

Fin del Capitulo 13

Notas de Shinta Girl:

Hola, Hola Hola, despues de una larga espera, aqui esta este cap... me regreso la inspiracion, espero que le proximo cap lo termine pronto �-�.. pero bueno.... Si a algunos nos les gusto lo que le paso a Sailor Moon Sobre lo del traje Yo creo que asi se ve mucho mejor.... ¿Se quedara asi?.. ¿o regresara a su faldita de colores y alitas? ....... No lo se o.o

Le agradesco a ya que el me dio la idea base de este cap

Dudas, quejas y Comentarios a 


	14. La Ultima Carta

LA ULTIMA CARTA

Capitulo 14

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Han pasado 2 dias despues de lo sucedido, la joven Rini aun se encontraba muy agotada por eso, sin mencionar a Serena la cual dio mucho de su poder.Ikoku estaba muy preocupadas, sin mencionar a las Sailor Scout, tanto las Iner como las Outer. Todas estaban reunidas en el templo

- Esto ya se esta poniendo muy peligroso- dijo Rei

-La vida de la pequeña dama peligro en esta ocacion- agrego Pluto

- Serena perdio mucha energia del cristal de plata- menciono Makoto

- Cuando vuelva a ver a esos tipos los voy a...- no encontraba la palabra adecuada la señorita Tenou

- Nada nos asegura que fueron ellos esactamente- dijo la pequeña Hotaru

-Pero los incidentes empesaron desde que ellos llegaron- defendio Michiru a su compañera

- Tienes muchisima razon... tendremos que obtener respuestas la proxima vez que nos veamos...- definio Rei

- Ya pasaron dos dias, veremos si es pronto... ¿aun no saben quienes son?- pregunto Haruka

- No pues... no tuvimos la oportunidad... lo teniamos en una cinta, pero Nicolas descompuso la video y el casett desaparecio

- ¿Nadie lo vio?- pregunto Michiru

-Pues nade de nosotras... a menos que...- menciono Mina- ... es posible que Rini... ella dij oque ya sabia la identidad cuando nos llamo por la cinta...

- ¿Por que no habra dicho nada?- pregunto Lita

- Es obvio... son sus amigos y no quizo...- dedujo Ami

- Para que no quiciera... pero quienes podrian... oh... son ellos- dijo Rei

- ¿Quienes?- pregunto Hotaru

- La hermana de Touya y sus amigos- dijo Lita

- Es una teoria... no saquemos conclusiones- aclaro Mizuno

Mientras tanto en el apartamento Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban en la habitacion conversando sobre lo sucedido

- Me asuste mucho con lo que le paso a Rini...- dijo Sakura

- Creo que ya no es bueno que ellas se sigan involucrando con lo nuestro- dijo Shaoran

- Estas diciendo casi lo mismo que esas dos Sailor Scout- comento Tomoyo

- �-� no me compares con esas lunaticas-

- Pero ahora me pregunto...- dijo Sakura- ¿Por que ahora la presencia de Clow esta en Juban?-

- Creo que no es una coincidencia... lo que ocasiona esa presencia nos sigue y ahora esta aqui- dijo Tomoyo

- Tienes mucha razon...-

Mientras tanto, Eriol estaba sentado en una rama de el gran arbol del templo, Nakuru estaba en el suelo, recargada junto al tronco mientras que Split estaba escondido en su cabello

- No cree que se le fue la mano hace poco?- pregunto Nakuru

- Creo que si... la joven Rini estuvo en peligro-

- ¿Que piensa hacer entonces?- pregunto Split

- Ya no interferir... mi prima es muy sencible a las enegias... podria descubrirme... y n oseria favorable para mi...- Dijo Eriol- mejor disfrutare estas vacaciones hasta que la señorita kinomoto termine con la recoleccion de cartas-

- ¿Cuantas faltan?- pregunto Nakuru

- Solamente una... es la carta Congelante- respondio Eriol

-¿La que capturo en la pista de patinaje?

- Si... creo que falta muy poco para que se manifieste- dijo Spinel

- Para ser mas exactos... ahora... - dijo Hiragisawa

- ¿Vamos?- pregunto Nakuru

- No hay necesidad... se manifestara aqui... suban... desde aqui no los veran las Sailor ni Sakura...

Mientras tanto dentro

-Ah-

-¿Que sucede Rei?-

-Siento... esa presencia... la de esas criaturas que se transforman en cartas-

- ¿Donde?-

Antes de que pudiese responder ella se congelo

- ¿Que demonios?-

Asi rapidamente todas quedaron dentro de un cristal de hielo Mientra tanto con Sakura

- Esta aqui otra vez...- dijo Sakura

- ¿La presencia de Clow?- pregunto Tomoyo

- No... esta vez es una carta Clow- Dijo Shaoran

- Esta es la ultima segun me acuerdo-

- ¿Y cual es, Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo

- Es la carta que capturamos en la pista de patinaje... la carta Congelante-

- Se cuidan... pero si Touya regresa del trabajo ¿que le digo?-

- Mmmm... no se...mmmm...aah... este...- no sabia que decir Sakura

- Di que Sakura y el mocoso salieron a una cita romantica- se escucho una vocesita chistosa

-OO- solo alcanso a reaccionar Shaoran

- Kero.. ¿desde cuando estas aqui?- Dijo Sakura sacandolo del cajon

- Lo suficiente-

- Ambos salieron a ver como seguia Rini- sugirio Daidouji- y dire que yo no fui por que me sentia mal-

-Exelente idea Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- Cambiemonos y vayamonos Shaoran... ¿Shaoran?-

-OO... ¿ah?... este.. si... vamonos-

En la casa de la familia Tsukino, Rini ya se habia levantado al igual que Serena

- Vayamos al templo con la chica y saber si no a pasado nada en estos dos dias- sugirio Rini

- Si... no sabemos que ha pasado... ¿donde esta mama Ikoku, Sammy y Papa?...-

- Dejaron una nota en la cocina por si despertabamos-

- ¿Y que dice?-

- Que salieron de compras mientras que Sammy se fue a la casa de un amigo-

- Bien.. .dejare una nota-

Serena toma una pluma y escribe el recado y se lo pasa a Rini

-¿Que tal?.. .¿crees que se lo crean?-

- Serena... mmfmfm... - Rini contenia la risa- no me digas que a estas patas de araña le llamas letras...

- �/� Deja la tonta nota y vamonos-

- ok -

Templo Hikawa Sakura y compañia acababan de llegar al templo y vieron que todo el lugar estaba congelado

-Si... defnitivamente es la carta Congelante- dijo Kerberos

- Revisemos si hay alguien congelado-

- Andando-

Los jovenes entran a el tempi y ven a las chicas congeladas

- ¿Y Eriol?- Pregunto preocupada Card Captor- ...el tambien se encuentra en este templo-

Mientras ellos buscaban en la casa, Eriol los miraba desde el arbol

- Mmm.. si no me encuentran... debo de tener un cuartada perfecta...- Eriol voltea hacia Nakuru- ¿que dicen?... ¿Si preguntan les digo que estaba en la tienda?

- Sencilla, pero perfecta-

Eriol mueve su mano y esta brilla

-¿Que hizo?-

-Deje una nota en la mesa explicando mi paradero...- contesto- con eso bastara ()()-

De vuelta con Sakura

- Mira Card Captor- dijo Clow- Aqui Eriol dejo una nota-

-Oh... dice que fue a comprar unas cosas para hacer la cena- se sintio aliviada Sakura

- A buscar la carta- ordeno Kerberos

Mientras tanto fuera de el templo, al pie de las escaleras

- ¿Soy yo o se siente mucho frio cerca de aqui?- pregunto -Serena

-No... en serio esta haciendo frio...-

-Vamos a ver ya...-

Ambas chicas subieron por las escaleras, al terminar estas vieron que el templo estaba totalmente congelado

- ¿Que es eso?...-

-Oh no.. las chicas- se alarmo Serena

-Algo malo devio pasar... Tranformemonos- dijo Rini

- Si-

-Doble Poder Cosmico Lunar, Accion- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

En eso van saliendo nuestros casadores de cartas del templo, y ven a Serena y Rini tranformarse

- Una vez mas.. si tenian duda de quienes eran...- dijo Kero en forma sarcastica

- No hay tiempo.. estan en peligro.. no saben los poderes de esta carta...-

- Esas Chicas saben como meterse en problemas- dijo Clow

Fin Del Capitulo 14

Notas de Shinta Girl:  
Despues de una Laaaaaaaaaarga ausencia aqui esta el capitulo 14, gracias a todos los que aun le siguen la huella a este fic y nuevamente digo... perdonen mi ortografia P No se pierdan los proximos capitulos, ya se hacerca el fin de este fic.  
Dudas, Quejas y Comentarios a 


	15. Fuera Mascaras

FUERA MASCARAS 

Capitulo 15

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Las chicas se acababan de transformar

Tardare rato en acostumbrarme de vuelta a esta transformación de antes-

Pues en lo personal... ese es el traje que mas me gusta- dijo Rini

Ya que es igual al tuyo no te conviene decir que esta feo-

Ni por que una te hace un cumplido.. .y el traje no esta feo.. se ve feo cuando no le queda a la persona... personas como tu.. tonta

Te voy a... -

En eso ven que CC y Clow se acercaban en compañía de Kerberos

¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Chibi Moon

Es una carta... se llama Congelante...-

Creo que la apariencia del lugar lo dice todo- dijo Moon

Estense preparados y no dejen que las congele- dijo Clow

¿Insinúas que somos débiles?- Pregunto Moon

Si el guante te queda...-

Ya cálmense... hay que localizar esa carta para que el templo vuelva a la normalidad- dijo Kerberos

Bien bien...-

Serena trato de caminar pero casi se cae por lo resbaloso del piso

El piso esta resbaloso... cuidado-

Ah... ¿De veras?- contesto con sarcasmo la rubia

Perdona por preocuparme... tonta - Le reclamo Rini

Ya... bien.. soy la princesa de la Luna... tengo una gracia al patinar...-

Serena no avanzo ni un metro cuando su intento de patinar fracaso y callo de sentón al suelo

T-T Auuu-

Ah.. .valla... que princesita... eso si.. .da gracia por como patina-

Kero... no seas grosero-

Te enseñare como se hace- le dijo Rini

Rini paso frente a Serena e hizo unos movimientos sorprendentes

A eso se le llama patinar tonta... para que veas que yo si tomo clases...- Rini le saco la lengua a Serena

Ya dejen de alardear y pónganse a buscar la presencia de la carta-

Pero nosotras no sabemos como-

Entonces callense y dejen concentrar a lo que si saben- ordeno Kerberos

Harías un buen tapete en mi casa-

¡Cuidado!- Grito CCS tomando a todos por sorpresa

La carta aun no se mostraba, pero varias columnas de cristal comenzaron a salir del suelo atacando a los jóvenes, bueno.. solo a una en particular, a Rini ya que la tenia cerca.  
Todo paso muy rápido y no lograron reaccionar a tiempo. pero luego notaron que Rini no estaba, desvían su vista hacia el cielo y ven a Yue con Rini en los brazos

Eliot...- peso la joven- Se parecen tanto...

Yue... que bueno que llegaste- dijo Sakura con felicidad

Yue desciende con los otros y deja a Chibi Moon en el suelo

Gracias- Dijo serena

Valla que todo es mas relajante cuando no están esas paranoicas Sailor- Dijo Kero- Apuesto que ahorita nos echarían la culpa de todo... hasta la guerra contra Irak-

Oye.. . se que son desconfiadas, pero no para tanto- las defendió Sailor Moon

Luego discuten.. les recuerdo que aun tenemos una carta pendiente...-

Les ayudaría, pero Congelante no es una de las cartas bajo mi poder-

Que mal...- dijo Card Captor- Debemos de sacarla de su escondite nosotros

Usa la carta fuego... ella lograra hacerla salir- sugirió Clow

¡FUEGO!- Invoco Sakura

Que linda- dijo Rini al verla

¿Que no es un niño?- corrigió Serena

Pues la verdad nunca supe que es esta carta...- dijo Sakura

Vamos.. - dijo Kero

Ah.. si...- recordó CC su misión- Carta, derrite todo este hielo y saca de su escondite a la carta Congelante

No tardo mucho en lograr que la nieve se derritiera dejando a todas sus prisioneras libres, pero un poco débiles, sin mencionar que también saco de su escondite a la carta Congelante

¿Que paso?- pregunto una mareada Rei

Creo que nos congelaron...- contesto Lita

Siento una presencia afuera... es la que sentí antes de ser congeladas-

Transformémonos- dijo Haruka

De vuelta a afuera

Ya salió- dijo Moon

¿Que esperas.. captúrala?- dijo Chibi Moon

Si... Carta fuego.. .ataca a Congelante-

La carta obedeció a su dueña, pero no logro atinarle a a la carta congelante ya que esta se movía muy rápido, pero esta no se esperaba otro ataque sorpresivo

¡Saeta Llaméate de Marte!-

El ataque le dio completo a la carta, ocasionado que cayera

Esta es mi oportunidad...- Sakura corrió a donde la carta- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces... CARTA CLOW!

Sakura recoge la carta del suelo y la guarda en el bolsillo donde tiene el resto de las cartas

Al fin es la ultima o- festejo CCS

¿Entonces te iras Sakura?- pregunto Rini

Sip... me iré de vuelta a Tomo... - En eso Sakura callo en el 20- ¿Co-como supiste...?

Caíste en la trampa...- Dijo Kerberos

No.. .ella ya sabia que era Sakura.. .¿verdad Li?- dijo Sailor Mars

¿Pero como?-

Por lógica... si ella es Sakura.. tu has de ser Li Shaoran- Dijo Ami

Pero yo nunca le dije quienes eran ni tampoco vieron la cinta- dijo Rini

Estamos a mano... nosotros sabemos quienes son ustedes- Dijo Kero

¿Pero como?-

Nosotros sabíamos que Rini es Sailor Chibi Moon...- contesto Kero, pera luego remedar a Ami- Por lógica... si ella es Rini.. ustedes han de ser sus amigas-

no me remedes-

Pero aun no descubro quien es Yue- dijo Rei

Pensamos que era tu hermano. .tienen la misma jeta de mala leche - Dijo Sailor Moon

No le digas asi.- Reclamaron Venus y Jupiter

No.. no es mi hermano -!-

O.O No me digas que es Yukito...- Dijo Serena

Si no se paresen en nada... esa si que es una tranformacion- Dijo Saturno

o.o- Solo alcansaba a reaccionar Sakura

Tienen muchas preguntas que responder- dijo Uranus

Será en otro momento... tenemos que irnos-

Sakura y Shaoran se suben en el lomo de Kero y se van de ese lugar antes de que los inunden en preguntas

Todo a su tiempo- solo dijo Yue

Este extendió su alas y se fue de ahí

Se han ido... y no logramos preguntar nada- dijo Mina

Ni siquiera si han visto a Luna...- dijo Serena- tengo días sin verla

Si supieras lo aguitado que anda Artemis por no verla- dijo Venus

Bueno.. destransformemonos antes de que nos vean- dijo Rei- Mi primo no ha de tardar en aparecer

Las chicas se destransformaron y entraron al templo para discutir lo sucedido y sacarle unas cuantas respuestas a Rini

Fin del Capitulo 15

Notas de Shinta:  
Bien... como lo dicho en el titulo... fuera mascaras, ya todos saben quien es quien y la ultima carta es capturada.. por lógica se sabe que pronto será el final de este fic... después de taaaanto tiempo ya vienen sus últimos días...

Dudas, Quejas y Comentarios a mi correo


	16. Respondiendo Preguntas

RESPONDIENDO PREGUNTAS

Capitulo 16

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue entran al departamento, Tomoyo los recibe y les informa que Touya no ha llegado

-Yo me retiro...- Yue se puso en el borde de la ventana- Yukito necesita regresar de su "descanso" y seguir trabajando-

-Esta bien... cuida que Yukito aun no se tope con las Sailor- Dijo Sakura

-¿ Por que?... ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Daidouji

- Lo que pasa es que ahora las Sailor ya saben quienes somos-

- Ah... Pero eso no es tan malo-

- Creo que ya no hay necesidad de tener a la gata encerrada- Dijo Kerberos regresando a su forma de peluche

- Tendremos que hablar con las Sailor... ¿No les parese?-

- Tienes razon Shaoran-

-Hasta luego- Dijo Yue antes de salir del apartamento

- Yo me cambiare de ropa-

- Yo igual-

-Que lastima... no pude grabarte-

--! Si... que lastima Tomoyo-

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa

-Vamos chicas... yo ya no se nada que ustedes no sepan- Decia Rini

- ¿Segura?- Pregunto Rei

- Claro... lo unico que sabia que ustedes no, es sus identidades-

-Solamente no queda hablar con ellos- Dijo Amy

- ¿Sabes donde viven?- Pregunto Serena

-No... no lo se- Contesto Rini

- Entonces solo sera cuestion de suerte encontrarnos con ellos- Dijo Mina

-Si no es que ellos se ocultan de nosotras- Dijo Lita

- Pero chicas... podriamos llegar a ellos de otra manera- Dijo Amy

- Su hermano... lo seguimos y asi sabremos donde viven- Dijo Rei

-¿Creen que no se de cuenta?- Pregunto Lita

- Rogemos por que no- Dijo Rei

-Pues vallamos a Crow´s... no ha de tardar en salir de trabajar -- Dijo Mina

- ¬¬ ¿Hasta el horario de trabajo te aprendiste de el?- Pregunto Serena

- Ay no... lo que pasa es que el sale de trabajar cuando cierran en local... y recuerda que yo soy de las ultimas en salir...-

- Dejame adivinar... ¿Por que te quedas jugando Sailor V?- Pregunto Rei

- ¿Como supiste? o.o-

- !¬-¬-

- Dejen los juegos... hay que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo- Dijo Serena

- O.O!- Todas

- ¬¬ ¿Que?... tengo derecho a ser la resposable por una vez ¿no creen?-

En Crow´s

- Ya termine de limpiar el piso- Dijo Yuki

-Y yo las mesas- Dijo Touya

- Ya puedn irse chicos...- Dijo Andrew

- Nos veremos luego-

Ambos salen del local y toman camino a el departamento mientras que las chicas estan observandolos

- No hay que perder tiempo-

Silenciosamente fueron siguiendolos. Mientras tanto en el Apartamento

-Vamos... sal gatita..-

Sakura estaba alentanto a Luna a salir de la jaula

-No te haremos nada --

-Parese que no confia mucho en nosotro- Dijo Shaoran

- Vamos gatita... mira.. nosotros ya sabemos quienes son las Sailor... y sabes que no somos malos...-

Luna se animo a salir de la jaula, al salir salto en la cama volteando a ver a los jovenes

- Entonces no hay necesidad de seguir callada-

-Hablo o.o- se sorprendio Sakura

- Se supone que ya sabian eso ¿no?

- No... solo te habiamos visto con las Sailor.. pero nunca te escuchamos hablar-

-¿Como sabian que era yo?- se intrigo Luna- hay muchos gatos negros

-Pero solo uno con una luna cresiente en su frente- contesto Shaoran

- ¿Y cual es tu nombre gatita -- Se animo a preguntar Daidouji

- Me llamo Luna-

- Es un nombre lindo- Dijo Tomoyo

-Bien.. ya que nos estamos... "llevando bien"... ¿que tal si me contestan algunas preguntas?- pregunto la gata

- Pero tu tambien tendras que decirnos unas cosas- aclaro Shaoran

-Con la condicion de que nada salga de aqui-

- Hecho -- Dijo Sakura

- ¿Segura que nadie mas nos escuchara?- pregunto aun insegura Luna

-Kero, ve a vigilar y avisanos si mi hermano y Yukito esten cerca del departamento

- Si.. ¬¬ todo yo..- Se quejo- Que lo haga el mocoso

- ¬¬- solo reacciono Shaoran

Kero se va de alli hechando unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes a Shaoran

- Bien... quiero saber todo- dijo Luna

- ¿Todo?-

-Si... empesando por esas cartas que traes con tigo-

De vuelta con las chicas

- Chicas... ¿creen que esta bien que sigamos con esto?- dijo un poco preocupada Amy

- Vamos.. tenemos que averiguar donde viven- dijo Mina

- ¬¬ Solo quieres saber donde vive Touya ¿verdad?- Dijo Rei

-Ay si tu... ¿No quieres saber?- Preguno Mina

- No seas tonta.. claro que no me interesa...- Contesto- Tonta

-Que bonito se siente que no me este insultando a mi T-T- Dijo Serena mientras llora lagrimas de felicidad

Touya y Yuki daban miradas discretas hacia las chicas

- Esas chicas no sirven como espias- dijo Touya

- Son muy escandalosas para serlo ()-()!-

-¿Que pretenden?- pregunot Touya

-No lo se, pero es muy divertido- contesto Yuki

- Vamos... sigueme... -Dijo Touya- se como perderlas

De vuelta al apartamento, Sakura le habia contado todo a la gata mientras qu Tomoyo grababa todo... despues de todo... ¿Cuando se puede grabar a un gato que hable?... y que no haya sido creado por magia -

- ¿Y tu hermano sabe dobre esto?- pregunto por ultimo Luna

- Pues... lo sabe todo, pero no sabe que yo se que el sabe- contesto

- oh- o.o

- Ahora contestanos tu...- dijo Shaoran- ¿Por que son tan hostiles las Sailor con nosotros?-

-Veras... ellas son las protectoras de aqui- contesto calmadamente al saltar a un mueble junto a Shaoran- Es normal que cuando algo extraño este pasando tengan que intervenir

-Pero ¿por que son tan... asi con nostros? a pesar de que les estamos ayudando- pregunto Sakura

- Lo dicen por Urano y Neptune ¿verdad?-

- Es tan obvia esa respuesta ¿no?- Dijo Shaoran

- Lo que pasa es que ellas son muy... desconfiadas- conteta Luna- las Sailor son las encargadas de proteger a la Princesa

-¿Princesa?- pregunto Tomoyo

- Si... la Princesa de la Luna-

-¿Pero quien es?- pregunto aun mas intrigada Tomoyo

- Es Sailor Moon-

-Pero al ser la Princesa... no deberia de arriesgarse en batalla- dijo Sakura

- Asi lo ha querido el destino-

- ¿Y que es Tokyo de Cristal?- pregunto Sakura

-¿Como saben de el?- se alarmo un poco la gata

- Rini nos los mensiono una vez... como Sailor -- respondio Sakura

- Ella no es de este tiempo ¿verdad?- Pregunto Shaoran

- ¿Como saben eso?- se volvio a preocupar Luna

- Es algo largo de contar -!- contesto Tomoyo

- Bueno... es cierto.. ella viene del futuro... de Tokyo de Cristal-

-¿Y que hace aqui?- pregunto Tomoyo

- Esta en entrenamiento como Sailor Scout- contesto

- ¿Acaso hay escuela de Sailor Scout?- pregunto Sakura cuando comenzo a imaginarse eso

Ella y Shaoran solo les salio una gotia mientras que Tomoyo tenia los ojos llenos de ilusion

-Ah de ser algo muuuuuy hermoso XD -

--!-

- Este.. ejem.. u.u! no me referia a eso- alcaro- Si no que la Reina la envio al pasado con las Sailor... es todo...-

-Ya me habia ilusionado- dijo la muy desilucionada Daidouji

- Un momento.. ¿la reina?- pregunto Shaoran- Eso quiere decir que Rini es...-

-Si, ella es la princesa de Tokyo de Cristal-

- Eso ha de ser muy lindo- dijo Sakura

- Es hermoso XD- se iluciono nuevamente Tomoyo

- Momento.. entonces si Rini es una princesa... ¿tiene alguna relacion con la princesa de la Luna?- pregunto Li

- Claro... Ella es su hija-

-O.o- Solo reaccionaron los tres

- Con razon se paresian mucho- dijo Sakura

- Se me hacia raro tanto paresido siendo solo primas- dijo Tomoyo

- Creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber ¿no?- dijo por ultimo Luna

- Claro -- contesto Kinomoto

- ¿Y se iran de aqui ya reunidas las cartas?- pregunto Luna

- Ese es el plan- dijo Shaoran

-No sin antes poder hablar calmadamente con las Sailor- dijo Sakura- No quiero que piensen que solos personas malas

- Ademas de se puso en peligro la vida de Rini- dijo Tomoyo

-¿Como es eso?- se alarmo Luna

- Veras...- comenzo a narrarle la historia la pequeña Sakura

Con las chicas, ellas aun seguian buscando el rastro de Touya y Yuki, sin exito alguno. Ambos chicos estaban sobre el techo de un edificio.. ejem.. bueno.. por lo menos Touya ya que Yuki no estaba si no Yue

- Gracias- solo dijo Touya

-Si.. aun no es conveniente toparnos con ellas-

-¿Sucedio algo?-

- Ellas sabe que Sakura es quien reune a las cartas que se liberaron aqui- contesto el ser alado

- ¿Pero comose enteraron ellas?-

-Es cierto, n ote lo habia dicho- recordo Yue- Esas chicas son las tan famosas Sailor Scout

-¿Ellas?... pero- Se sorprendio Touya- Si son solo unas jovenes

- No estamos en condiciones de criticarlas... tu hermana que tambien es mi ama tiene una tarea algo igual ¿no crees?.. y ella es aun menor-

- Es cierto...-

- Sera mejor irnos- dijo Yue mientras extendia sus alas

De vuelta al apartamento, Sakura termiande contarle lo sucedido a Luna

- Ya veo.. Sailor Moon retrocedio una tranformacon-

-Pero no fue por una carta Clow...- aclaro Sakura- Lo que nos paso fue obra del Mago Clow

- Pero me dijiste que el ya murio-

- Es cierto, pero en Tomoeda han sucedido varios sucesos donde se llega a sentir la magia de Clow- alclaro Shaoran

- Podria ser que.. el reencarno.. ¿no crees?-

-¿Pero como?... si pensaba reencarnar.. por que eligio que yo fuese la ama de las Cartas?-

- Eso yo no lo se-

Kero chan entra a la habitacion rapidamente

-Sakurita, tu hermano y Yue se hacercan- informo

-¿Yue?- se extraño Sakura

- Si-

-Bueno, tengo que irme.. podre al tanto a las chicas para que no haya malentendidos-

-Perdona por encerrarte-

- No hay problema.. tenian sus razones- Dijo Luna para luego saltar por la ventana a la escalera de incendios- Nos veremos luego

Luna baja por las escaleras hasta llegar a tierra firme

Fin del Capitulo 16

Notas de Shinta Girl:  
Hola, despues de meses he aqui el capitulo 16 de mi fic -... perdon la tardansa.. pero ya ven.. eche a volar la imaginacion y se fue de vaga la muy mendiga ¬-¬.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendolo como yo escribiendolo. Sobre el acercamiento del final de este fic... saben.. eh estado pensandolo Raro en mi.. tal vez por ciertos factores se alargue mas este fic... los sigo pensando... o posiblemente si sea el fin... aun no lo se... ¿Ustedes que dicen.  
Nuevamente.. perdon por la tardansa.. pero asi es la vida... jejejeje.  
Hasta luego Matta Ne

Dudas, Quejas y Comentarios a 


	17. Preocupaciones

PREOCUPACIONES

Capitulo 17

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y los de Sakura de Clamp, pero no me demanden solo es un fanfic.

La noche estaba despejada, se obserba claramente la luna y las estrellas y bajo estas se encuentra un grupo de chicas sentadas en las escaleras del Templo Hikawa, en sus caras se mostraba la desilucion de no haber descubierto donde viven Touya y Yukito

- Es su culpa.. u.u- por fin hablo una

-¿Que dices Mina?- Se defendio rapidamente Rei

-Si.. si no fueran tan escandalosas no se hubiesen desaparesido-

-¬¬ El comal le dijo a la olla- dijo Lita

-No tiene caso pelear... no nos sirve de nada- Dijo Amy para calmar las cosas

- Ademas no ahy por que preocuparse- dijo una voz entre las sombras- Se todo lo que necesitamos-

Una sombra salio de los arbustos y se sento frente a las chicas

- ¡¡¡Luna!- Exclamaron todas

- ¿Donde andabas? - Pregunto Serena

- Llevabamos rato sin verte - dijo Amy

- Eh estado... "investigando"... - Contesto la gata - No quiero que sepan que fui atrapada u.u!

- ¿Que es lo que sabes? -Pregunto Lita

- Antes... donde esta Rini - pregunto la gata al percatarse de su ausencia

- Dijo que se sentia mal y que se iba a ir a la casa- contesto Serena

- De seguro es por que su amiga Sakura se ira a Tomoeda- supuso Mina

- No es por presionar... pero ¿podrias decirnos que es lo que sabes?- pregunto Rei

Mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino, Rini estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo

- Pero si el no es Eliot...¿por que no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza?...-

Las mejillas de Rini se tomaron un tono rosado y esta al sentir un poco de calor en su cara se sienta de golpe y mueve su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza

- No lo creo... si yo quiero a Eliot... - Penso la joven - ...pero... no.. no puedo creer en eso... no... ademas... el se ira... -Rini esconde su cara entre sus rodillas

En el departamento donde se encontraban Sakura y compañia, se puede ver a Yue sentado en la orilla del edificio mirando al cielo estrellado

- ¿En que piensas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

El joven alado volteo y vio a Touya quien se sento a un lado y sin esperar le pregunto

- ¿Que tienes?-

-Nada... solo...pensaba- contesto el guadian

- No creo que sea en que ya quieres volver a Tomoeda o que ya no quieres estar aqui... - Supuso Touya- tampoco creo que sea por la presencia de Clow la que te tiene asi

- ¿Que estas incinuando?- pregunto intrigado Yue

- No te engañes.. es demasiado obvio lo que te pasa- contesto Kinomoto

- No te entiendo- contesto aun sin entender el joven con alas

- ¿No me digas que ni siquiera tu sabes?- se burlo Touya

- ¬¬ Ya habla...-

- Es por esa niña...- contesto Touya- Por lo que se... tienes muchas atenciones hacia ella.. aunque Sakura sea tu ama... cuidas de igual manera o hasta mas a esa niña... sin tener alguna relación con tigo...-

- No es cierto- contesto rapidamente

- ok.. es lo que tu dices.. bueno...- Touya se levanto y camino al interior del edificio- si en eso quieres creer...

Touya se perdio de la vista del protector de Sakura. Tras ya no verlo este se pone de pie y extiende sus blancas alas. Mira hacia el cielo estrellado

-No es cierto- alcanso a susurrar antes de iniciar el vuelo por el despejado cielo de la region de Juban

De vuelta al templo Hikawa las chicas terminaron de escuchar lo que sabe Luna respecto a Card Captor y a Clow

- Como ven no eran ningun peligro para la princesa- concluyo Luna

- Eso dicelo a Haruka y Michiru ¬¬- dijo Serena

- Ellos ya recuperaron sus cartas... se iran pronto- dijo Rei

-Pues yo digo que si, ya que solo vinieron para aca por las cartas... y ya no estan en clases- dijo Amy

-Aunque algo me inquieta- Dijo Luna- Es sobre aquella presencia que me comentaron ellos...-

- ¿Cual presencia?- pregunto Mina

-Cuando la vida de Rini peligro... aquella presencia que se manifesto en el lugar- contesto

-Si.. la recuerdo- dijo Rei- Era una presencia muy poderosa... quede muy asombrada al sentirla.. crei que no podriamos sacar a Rini-

-Parese que esa presencia se manifestaba de igual manera en la region de donde vienen ellos-

- ¿Sera un enemigo?- pregunto Lita algo seria

- No lo creo.. Sakura dice que esa precensia es la del Mago Clow.. el creador de las cartas-

- Pero nos has dicho que el fallecio. .¿como es posible?- pregunto Amy

- Puede ser que reencarno- dijo Rei - Pero si asi es.. ¿por que hace esas cosas.. y quien es?

- Ellos tampoco lo saben- contesto la gata- Podria se cualquiera... ya que el no manifiesta en otros momentos su energia

- ¿Crees que represente alguna peligro?-

- No lo creo Serena... no ha pasado a mayores sus acciones- contesto nuevamente Luna

- ¿Que no ha pasado a mayores?- pregunto Mina- Pero si Rini casi se asfixia...-

- No creo que estubiese en peligro de verdad...- Supuso Rei- Si de haberlo querido ya hubiese hecho algun daño... siento que hace algunas pruebas a esa niña Sakura-

- ¿Pruebas?- preguntaron todas

- Si- contesto -Piensenlo.. ella debe cambiar una carta con su magia para deshacer su hechizo... creo que es lo que el quiere..-

-Si asi es- dijo Ami- ¿Por que lo hace?.. ¿por que quiere que ella cambie el sello?

- No lo se- contesto Luna-... Escucho pasos

Las chicas voltearon hacia donde provenian los pasos y vieron venir a Nakuru. Luna salto al hombro de Serena

-Bueno... - dijo ella- Ya es tarde... debo ir a casa y decirlo esto a Rini-

-Si- completo Mina- Debo tambien informar a Artemis-

Las chicas se ponen de pie y se despiden de Rei y con un la mano se despiden de Akizuki la cual iba llegando a donde Rei

- Hola Rei.. Eriol dice que la cena esta lista --

-Gracias Nakuru --

Nakuru camino devuelta al Templo seguida por Rei. Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino, Serena puso a la tanto a Rini sobre los platicado y Rini se disculpo con Luna, claro sin que serena escuchara.

- No hay problema Rini- dijo Luna- Me sirvio para averiguar mas sobre ellos

- - Gracias Luna-

Serena regresa a la habitacion tras haber ido a la cocina por un refrigerio

- ¿De que hablan?-

- Le decia a luna que gracias por haber averiguado eso-

-Si.. aunque no le costaba nada venir a la casa de vez en cuando mientras jugabas a la detective- dijo Serena

- Lo siento-

-Bien.. debo irme a dormir... ya es algo tarde y tengo sueño- Rini se pone de pie

Rini salio de la habitacon y subio al desvan, donde se encontraba la suya, al entrar se subio a la cama y miro hacia el cielo por medio de su ventana

- (Suspiro) Ya pronto se iran... - se tiro sobre la cama ya para dormir

Mientras tanto desde afuera sobre un arbol, un ser alado se encontraba mirando hacia la ventanan y logro ver a Rini unos instantes

-Puede que Touya...- decia en susurro- ... Tenga razon respecto a esta niña...-

El joven bajo del arbol y comenzo a volar devuelta hacia el apartamento. De vuelta al Templo Hikawa

-Gracias por la cena- dijo Nakuru antes de probar bocado

- Provecho- dijo Eriol

Los tres comenzaron a comer los alimentos preparados por Eriol

-Esta delicioso XD- dijo Nakuru encantada

- Gracias Nakuru ()()-

La cena continuo algo callada.. a excepcion de los comentarios que hacia la joven Akisuki... que aparentemente no se cansaba de hablar

-¿Que le sucede prima?- pregunto Eriol algo extrañado del silencio de parte de la Sacerdotisa

- ¿Ah?.. no .. no pasa nada Eriol... solo...pensaba- respondio la chica

- Espero que no sea nada grave-

-No te preocupes- Rei se pone de pie- Muchas gracias por la cena

Sale del comedor dejando a Nakuru y Eriol

- ¿Que le pasa- pregunto la chica

-Parese que esta pensando mucho en el asunto de la presencia del mago Clow-

-¿Y que pasara?- salio Spinel de bajo de la mesa

-¿A que te refieres?- Volteo a verlo Eriol

- Pues a que Sakura a recuperado las cartas que habia perdido aqui.. se ira con ella de vuelta a Tomoeda-

-Pues la verdad no lo habia pensado..- alzo la vista el chico- pensaba disfrutar un poco mas mis vacaciones aqui-

-Asi se dice XD- dijo Nakuru

-Bien.. lavemos los platos y vayamosnos a dormir- el chico se puso de pie

Eriol y Nakuru juntan los platos y los llevan a la cocina, Spinel va en el hombro de Eriol

- Pese a esa cara de tranquilidad- Pensaba Spinel- veo que algo le inquieta a mi amo-

- Parece que Split ya noto la conducta de Eriol- Nakuru ve la mirada de Spinel

Fin del Capitulo 17

Notas de Shinta Girl:

Bien lectores despues de esta larga espera he aqui un capitulo mas de este fic... que les parese.. me esforzare mas en escribir mas pronto estos caps.. pero.. no prometo nada.. o.o

Matta ne

Dudas, quejas y comentarios a 


End file.
